The Love Challenge
by yukaoneechan
Summary: A new Island with a new challenge! But it is a love challenge and the winner gets 1 million Beli... Who will Nami choose for a temporarily boyfriend? And does Nami want to see him as a real boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! We started a new story! This one is romantic instead of fighting and such like the previous story we did together. After time skip**

**Yasaonna: I'm doing idio- Luffy's POV :D Joy XD**

**Yuka: Well, I'll do Nami's POV! I hope you all like it ^^**

**Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece**

**.oOo.**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Luffy's POV**

"ISLAND!" I yelled, of course telling everyone I just saw an island. I hope they heard me… I already saw Zoro walk towards me and Usopp ran towards me, looking with glee and curiosity at the new seen island.

"I see Sakura trees…" said Usopp, using his binoculars. We heard something crash in the infirmary and the kitchen door soon slammed open, showing a panting little doctor. Chopper jumped over the railing and he landed on the deck, running towards us and panting even heavier than he already did.

He took a deep breath and he laughed softly "Amazing… Just like on Drum Island…"

"Ah yeah! I forgot already!" I said with a grin.

Zoro looked at me with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow "What do you not forget?"

"Hey!" I yelled offended. No, wait… "What were we talking about?" Usopp and Zoro facepalmed and I felt confused. I don't get it…

Nami walked upstairs and she smiled, looking at her log pose. "It seems it's the good island." She said. I grinned and bobbed up and down on my butt. "And a summer island on top of that. Good, I can get a tan that way!" she said, already satisfied about the new island.

I grinned and looked back at the island. Shishi, I couldn't wait!

"Hey. I have read something interesting." Said Robin. Now everyone was on the deck and looked at her with curiosity. "Love Challenge."

"NAMI-SWAN!" said Sanji, wooing around her. Nami sighed softly, looking away.

"Let me read." Said Robin "This Challenge is a Challenge of Love. The boyfriend and girlfriend have to prove their selves in challenges and battles. The winner gets 1 million Beli…" Robin now looked at Nami and giggled when she noticed Nami's eyes. Beli eyes.

"Nami-swan! Let me join you into this challenge! I would be delighted to be your knight in shiny armour!"

"Shh… Let me think…" murmured Nami, having her hand under her chin.

"But no one here is a couple, so that already is taboo." Said Ussop with a sigh.

I looked at Nami and noticed she was thinking… But about what? I was more curious what Sanji was going to make for dinner…

**Nami's POV**

'Sanji-kun certainly is a good fighter but I don't want to do this with him... Boyfriend... In this way I only can think about one person, but he's the most idiotic one on this ship, if I chose him, will I be fine? Or in other way, what should I say to them to explain that choice? Shit! I'll lose my patience...'

"Nami~~ Tell me about what you guys are talking about!" The idiot said.

I looked at him. He really didn't get a thing. In what was he different after these two years?

"We are talking about a challenge. A couple challenge and the prize is 1 million Beli. Got it?"

"Couple... But we don't have any couple here right?"

So he got something right. It was better than nothing.

"That's why I'm thinking. I want to go but I have no partner. You wa-"

"I'll be your partner!"

What? WHAT? What can I do now?

"Shut up, bastard! I'll be Nami-swan's partner! You stay here!" Sanji-kun said mad.

"But in combat Luffy is better, isn't he?" Chopper asked.

"I'm sure he is. So you'll be a couple for a day with her, Luffy?" Robin asked suspicious and with malicious in her words. Shit, I hate it when she does this.

"A couple? Yeah, I think I will. Right, Nami?"

I sweat dropped. He was an idiot after all.

"Yeah, we'll be a couple for a day Luffy."

"WHAT?" Sanji-kun yelled.

"Shut up, Ero-cook!" Zoro yelled back.

Then they fought as usual.

"Hey, hey! Don't destroy the ship!" Yelled both Franky and Ussop.

"Nami-san and Robin-san, may I see your panties?" Brook asked.

"Shut up!" I yelled hitting him on the head.

"Sanji, I want to eat!"

Here we are. The same crew as ever, with the same idiotic captain… Joy…

**.oOo.**  
><strong>That's it! We hope you all liked to read this story =D we'll wait for you in the next chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second chapter! Thanks for the amazing reviews!**

**Yasaonna: I have so much fun writing this! XD**

**Yuka: I think I have to fix what you said... : WE have so much fun writing this! =p**

**Enjoy reading!**

**xxx**

**Chapter 2**

**Luffy's POV**

"So… We are docked and in a town and now… I will get meat!"

"NO IDIOT!" yelled Nami "We are playing in a contest for money! Not for meat!" I got a bit mad when she told me that. I wanted meat.

"Seriously…" murmured Sanji. I looked at him and I got a bit confused "You are now Nami-swan's boyfriend for a day, and you don't even realise it."

"Boyfriend?" I asked. Sanji and Nami facepalmed and Robin sighed with a little chuckle. I only got more confused.

Nami grabbed my hand and she pulled me with her. I decided to walk with her before my arm stretched. I looked behind me and I saw my own crew smile at me. Well, Zoro smirked at Sanji's depressed state, but other than that, they smiled. It looked like a smug smile… It remembered me of Ace… Who smirked at me when Dandan or Garp scowled at me…

Nami pulled me to a weird looking building and the crew followed us. We stood before a weird clerk. "Hello, my boyfriend and I would like to join the contest." She said with a smile. I turned confused again when I heard the word 'boyfriend'.

"Ok," said the clerk lady "just write your name here, and everything will be explained with this brochure." Nami smiled and took it. I looked at the brochure reading 'The Love Challenge.'. I now looked at Nami who read everything with a smile.

"I need your name." said the clerk lady. Nami smiled and wrote hers and my name down. I looked at the way she wrote and she grabbed my hand again when she was ready. I walked behind her and my crew still looked with a smirk.

"That was interesting." Smirked Usopp

"Your nose is interesting…" murmured Sanji, still depressed.

"When is it going to start?" asked Zoro.

Nami looked at the brochure and smiled "Tonight at 8 pm." She said.

"In a few hours…" said Robin "We could take a look around the town." I smiled big time. I really wanted some meat!

x.x.x

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" everyone cheered from the tribute. I looked around in curiosity… Ah, there was my crew. They still smirked… Well…

'I don't care! I ate some meat so I am happy!' I looked at Nami and she looked around with a pained expression. Why were we here if she wasn't smiling?

"First we have a little test. Of course, everyone wants 1 million beli!" yelled the announcer. Everyone nodded and I only looked around "So! Everyone of course can participate by writing a boys name and girls name… But are you a couple!"

I looked at Nami and she turned pale… I now turned to look at my crew and they also turned pale… I didn't get it…

"Proof you are a couple!" the announcer yelled again. I looked at Nami and she mumbled something while sweating. I still didn't get it! "1 million beli…" I heard Nami mumbling "1 million…" I turned even more confused if that even was possible…

"How is Nami-swan going to proof this!" yelled Sanji mad. Everyone frowned pained.

Nami took a deep breath and she turned to me. I frowned and pouted a bit. 'I really don't get girls… At all…'

"Luffy…" she whispered. I blinked a few times. The whisper sounded weird… "Don't move for a few seconds and I will give you all the meat you could ever wish for…" she said. I smiled and nodded. Nami smiled back to me "Good."

She put her hands on my shoulders and my confusion wasn't explained at all. "Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Of course..." I whispered back. Nami smiled and my eyes slightly widened. It was the sweetest smile I had ever seen… She went closer to me and she put her lips on my lips. She had closed her eyes, so I was going to follow her 'mystery act'. I also closed my eyes. I heard someone yell… Most likely Sanji…

"First couple is approved!" the announcer yelled. Nami still had her lips on my lips… I had no idea what this was called… But it felt enormous great…

**Nami's POV**

I heard something like "couple" but I really didn't know what it is. I felt so good, the kiss I mean. He did exactly what I told him to do, nothing… He slowly put his hands on my waist, and for no reason I felt like I had to stroke my tongue over his lips, for my surprise he opened his mouth and the kiss improved. We stopped when our breath was over almost completely. I looked at him, his face was red, and I thought mine was too.

"Well, certainly we have a really hot couple here! Of course they're a couple!" Everyone on the audience went crazy; we could hear whistles and applauses. When I looked at our crew I saw Sanji-kun in shock, he almost had turned into stone. Zoro of course was laughing hard at his face, Chopper didn't get a thing and Usopp was with his mouth and eyes totally open. Franky was making his "Super" pose and Robin had her hand on her lips, but I know that was just to hide a chuckle of her.

"Nami..." I heard Luffy murmur and then I looked at him.

"W-What?" I asked suspicious.

"I think we passed at this first challenge, right?" He was back to normal. Why couldn't I go back to normal?

"Yes, I think we have passed." I tried to be as normal as possible.

"So here is the result of this first test! Numbers of real couple's: 50! Numbers of fake couples: 10! Please, fakes leave the place through the right exit."

Well, we passed the first one, how will the next be?

**Xxx**

**That's it! Hope you liked =D Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! Seriously guys, we love you soooo much!  
><strong>**  
>Yasaonna-Chan MHUAHAHAHA!<strong>

**Yuka-chan: I think you have problems... Who on earth send her friend an e-mail with just: :D? For God's sake, Yasa-chan!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 3**

**Luffy's POV**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" yelled Sanji. I turned confused and Nami looked away, rubbing the back of her head. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MY NAMI-SWAN!"

"Sanji-kun, it was not his fault. It was my idea, remember?" said Nami. I now even turned more confused.

Sanji glared daggers at me. "Did you like it?" he asked. Nami now turned red

"Liked what?" I asked

"THE KISS!" Sanji yelled.

"Ooh! That! That smooch thing!" I said. Nami even turned redder "Yeah, I liked that."

Sanji turned even madder, my crew behind Sanji laughed or gasped and Nami face palmed. "Oh really… I'm so goi-"

"OK!" everyone looked at the announcer who showed up again "Time for the second test! Could the couples go back here?" Nami and Luffy walked downstairs out of the public and they went back to the stage with the other couples.

"Next test is…" Nami gulped and I scratched my cheek. The announcer showed a pink thread and I turned confused. I looked at Nami and her face also looked confusion. "Know the tale of: Finding your lover by a pink thread?"

"No." I said. Nami knuckled my head softly

The announcer smirked showing a pink thread "An invisible pink thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break"

"Oh wait…" I whispered. Nami looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. "Hancock told me about that… Lots of times." I whispered, looking at my pinky finger.

I heard Nami mumble something. I looked at her and she frowned mad… Why?

Some employees from the challenge walked up to us and they attached a thread on our pinky fingers, connecting us. "You all have to care NOT to break the pink thread. It may look easy, but the thread is really thin and fragile." He explained "This is for 24 hours. You can't manipulate the thread, because we know and see everything!"

Nami gaped while looking at the announcer. "L…Luffy…"

I looked at her and frowned when I saw her gaping "Yeah?"

"How are we going to sleep?" she asked. She looked at her finger with a disturb expression."

"So that means no sex because the thread will break." He said. Nami turned red and everyone heard someone cheer in the public. Most likely Sanji. "Good luck!"

Some couples walked away but Nami and I still stood. The crew walked up to us and they didn't say something. Nami turned to them and I also turned slightly to them.

"Now what?" asked Nami "How are we going to do this?"

"You could untie the thread…" said Usopp.

"Good idea!" exclaimed Sanji

I frowned hearing that "No." everyone turned to me in confusion "I don't wanna cheat! This is our adventure!" I looked at Nami now and she looked baffled at me with reddish cheeks. "We never have got any challenges and I don't wanna spoil that…" I murmured.

Zoro smirked slowly. "Captain's order… We can't do a thing about that."

"Fuck it! This is so unfair!" yelled Sanji pulling his hair out.

"Fuck it about the captain's order or fuck it for we can't so something about it? If it were the first option, I have to slice your throat open." Said Zoro with a glare and preparing his katana. I smiled when he said that…

"The… The last option, relax!" said Sanji. Zoro put his katana back.

"So…" said Nami "It's already midnight… Are we going to bed… Or something…?" she asked really nervously. Everyone nodded simultaneously. "Just take the same steps and don't go any faster than I am going." She said to me. It took a while but I nodded. She smiled and nodded back. She walked and I walked next to her, looking at her legs.

I looked at the crew and they all walked with a smile. I frowned but shrugged my shoulders. I looked back at Nami and it went well. We really couldn't walk faster or it was going to break. Well… So I had to sleep in the same bed as Nami… I really didn't mind that!

**Nami's POV**

Shit, why did I have to be in a situation like this? Really, he didn't know why this situation was though... I hate him.

_-x- When __we arrived on the ship –x-_

"So, I'll sleep in the observation room. It's easier. Now you two can put the two beds together and then get more space." Robin said happy. I really would be mad with her after...

"But Robin-chan tonight is Zoro's time to watch. And he'll spend the time sleeping, where do you'll sleep?" Sanji said mad. He really disliked this challenge the most; well, he disliked the kiss too. I felt my face become red.

"I'll do something, don't worry." Robin responded. I saw Zoro turning his face to the side and a little of red can be saw on his ear.

A little smile came to my face. She'll listen tomorrow.

"Nami, why are you smiling?" Luffy asked looking at me. Well, now everyone was looking at me.

"Nothing. Let's fix the room, Luffy." He nodded with his head and we said 'Good night' before everyone went to their room and we went to the girl's room.

"Well, let's put this nightstand over there, and then we push my bed close to Robin's bed." He nodded.

Each of us was on one side of the nightstand. "Right now let's do it slowly to make sure that the pink thread doesn't break, ok?"

"Ok." He just said. Why was he so silent?

"So, in three, ok?" He nodded. "One, two, three." We lifted the mobile and walked slowly to the other side and put it on the ground. "Right, now let's get my bed." Again he just nodded. What was wrong with him?

We went to the right side of my bed and then we pushed my bed against Robin's bed. "It's good, isn't it?" I looked at him when the response didn't come.

"Uh? Oh yes, it is pretty good! Let's sleep!" He exclaimed and jumped on the bed.

"Wait, Luffy! Don't jump on the bed! Or the pink thread will break!" He turned fast when he realized it but it wasn't fast enough. He fell on the bed with his back on it, and to not break the pink thread I fell on him. I raised my face and noticed that I was on him and our faces were really close. "A-Are you ok?" I asked and I felt my face getting red. His face began to gain a red colour. "L-Luffy?" I asked again.

"Nami..." He murmured. "...Why are you so red?" I face palmed.

"IDIOT!" I hit him on the head. "Just don't jump on the bed again right?"

"Right!" He said pouting and with his hands on his head, where I hit him.

We sat on the bed, one in front of another. I looked at him; his face was back to normal. But I had to know something that was hurting me – even if I didn't know why. "Luffy, you said that Hancock talked to you about this 'pink thread' right?" He nodded. "What did she say?"

He looked at me and soon turned his face to the other side. "She said that everyone had it and her 'pink thread' was connected with mine, and because of that she asked to me marry her."

My eyes widened. I gulped. "So you are now going to be her groom or husband?" I didn't want him to answer it. I really didn't want it! Why did I ask such a thing?

"Why do you want to know?" His eyes were covered by the shadow of his hat.

So he didn't want me to know it. "I just wanted to know if our captain is married. But if you don't want to tell me, it's ok." I turned my gaze to the bed. The air between us was strange.

"That's not it. Me and Hancock..." He started but stopped when the door opened.

"Sorry, Captain-san and Navigator-san. I just wanted to get a blanket and my night-suit." She entered the room, grabbed what she wanted and then left the place. When the door closed Luffy started to talk again.

"Me and Hancock..."

"Let's sleep. It's already 2 am." I said lying on his side. I didn't want to know their relationship. I really didn't want to know. I turned off the lights. After a few minutes I felt him lying on my side, his back to my back. I think I'll not sleep this night.

**xxx**

**We hope you liked this chapter too! If you didn't get the challenge, just google: fate love pink thread.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter :D**

**Yasaonna-Chan: Why the hell did you use Eve…? Did it ever occur you… THAT THAT'S MY FREAKING NAME D: You are just mad from last time with that stupid email and review!**

**Yuka-chan: HAHAHAHAHÁ****, NOW I'M BAD! I told you once that I'd do that :D Die, you criminal! D:**

**Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece**

**Xxx**

**Chapter 4**

**Nami's POV**

As I thought, I couldn't sleep. I felt every move he made, but he was still with his back to me and I had my back turned to his. Shit, why did I have to ask such a question? Suddenly, I felt he moved again, but this time his back wasn't facing mine. His hands moved a little and they touched my hair, he got a lock and then his hand stopped. What was that? I felt my heart racing into my chest but it wasn't a bad sense, on the contrary, it was a very, very special sense. What did I feel for him?

When I opened my eyes again I didn't know what time it was. I just could smell the smell of food. I raised my head and noticed that something pulled my hair, when I looked at it I saw his hand was holding it strongly. A vein appeared on my head.

"IT HURTS, IDIOT!" I yelled hitting him on the head.

"OUCH, WHAT IS IT, NAMI?" He yelled. When he rose he pulled my hair with him while he had his hands on his bruise.

"OUCH! IDIOT, LET GO OF MY HAIR!" Shit how stupid could he be?

He looked at his hand and saw the lock of hair in his hands and then the door opened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO NAMI-SAN, YOUR MORON? WAIT, W-WHY ARE YOU HOLDING A LOCK OF HER HAIR?" Sanji yelled mad. Everyone sweat dropped, after all, it is just a lock of hair.

"Just drop it, Luffy. It is hurting me..." He slowly let it go.

"Sanji." The cook looked at him. "I want meat."

"SHUT UP!"

_-x- Back to the Challenge –x-_

"So, here are the survived couples! The pink thread is alright for 40 of you! It's a good number. You can remove it now." All the couples removed it. I stretched my arm just to feel the freedom. "Now the next challenge is..." Everyone become silent. "... Change of couples!"

The audience went crazy. Again, I could hear Sanji's protest.

"Nami, what's up?" The idiot asked me.

"I'll be with another man and you with another woman." He nodded.

"But here are the rules: You can't betray your boyfriend or girlfriend – the real one. You'll stay one day together in one of our hotels. And of course one of our men will be watching all the time. Even in the bedroom. Second rule: All of you have to act like a couple and all of you have to destroy the relationship for the fake boyfriend/girlfriend with his partner, but you can't kill someone and you aren't aloud to use violence. Now let's do the raffle!"

"Nami, I didn't get it..." Luffy pouted.

"You can't understand anything, huh? Well, like I said before. I'll be with another man and you with another woman. I have to destroy the relationship of my new partner with his girlfriend and you have to destroy the relationship of your partner with her boyfriend. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"But you can't kill or use violence. That means that you can use which methods you want, without killing or hitting someone. So don't hit your new partner!"

"Ok. But that's cruel. Why do we have to destroy their relationship?"

"Well, if they broke up it means that they don't trust each other."

"If you say so..."

"Ok, so we have the results. New couple number 1..." He started to talk when our names came by. "... Number 10: Nami and Eralty. Number 11: Luffy and Eve. Number 12..." I looked at the one with the plaque with the name Eralty. He was taller than I, he was blond and he had a good pair of muscles. I looked at Luffy's partner. She was as the same height as he, she had black long hair, and her eyes were beautiful.

"She's your partner. Good luck." I kissed him on the forehead just in case. He nodded slowly and kissed my forehead too. I felt my face getting red and I heard Sanji-kun yell of course… Ok, it's time for this test!

**Luffy's POV**

"This is really problematic…" murmured Sanji. I looked at Sanji with a cocked eyebrow while Eve hung on my arm. I couldn't move my arm and it really irritated me… I didn't even know her… Nami frowned while she looked at me and this weird girl named Eve. Nami wasn't clinging on that guy named Eralty, luckily, so why should she cling on me?

"Darling, want to eat something?" asked Eve. I seriously swore I could feel two weird enormous devilish aura's. I turned and I only saw a weird looking Nami and Sanji looked mad.

I looked at Eve and pouted. "Sorry, I don't even know you…" Nami gasped and a man from the challenge looked with a smirk. And why? "But eating is always ok with me!" I exclaimed with a grin. Nami smiled relieved and the weird looking challenge man looked away.

Eve and I already walked away and Nami, Eralty and the crew were left alone. I looked behind me at my crew and Nami. The crew looked at Nami and Nami sighed. I looked back at the ground before me.

Eve and I walked over the street, looking for a restaurant. I only was doing this because Nami said so, but I actually didn't want this… At all. We found a restaurant on the hotel and we entered it after. We sat down on a chair and I looked at the menu. I looked at her and frowned slightly when I saw her smiling at me.

"Euhm… Are you going to pay?" I asked. She looked at me and blinked slightly.

She now frowned "I actually thought the boyfriend was supposed to…" she said. I frowned and rummage my pocket, looking for some belli. I did find enough for two persons but I bet I didn't have enough for a lot… I looked in my menu again and Eve looked at me again. I saw it from my eye corner.

I now looked at her and I turned confused. "Say. Are you and that Nami girl a fake couple or a real couple?" she asked.

I frowned and tilted my head a bit. "Fake couple?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are you only doing this for the money or because you really want to test your relationship?"

"The relationship." I said. She frowned confused. What? I was being honest. I wanted to know how our relationship as nakama's was…

"So you really do love her…" she said. I nodded. I did love her as nakama… What crap was she saying…? I love all my nakama…

"So euhm…" Eve went closer to me. She put her hand to the side of her mouth. Was she going to whisper something? "Did you already like… share the bed with her?" she asked.

"Yeah, yesterday." I said "For the pink thread thingie."

"No, I meant… Did _it_."

"It?"

"Goddamned." She hissed "Mated. Sex. Fucked. Made love." She said.

Making love… Did sound like something Rayleigh told me about… Ah! "No, no, we didn't!" I said.

"Not?" she asked, "I thought you did since you two kissed each other so… fiercely…" I felt myself getting hot when she said that… Love… Rayleigh also told me some things about that… Oh… Did she mean that kind of love? What did Rayleigh say exactly? A funny feeling in your belly… Having the desire to kiss her or taste her… Even feeling her. I gulped and I scratched my cheek.

"I… I think I do love her…" I murmured softly with reddish cheeks.

"Good! That way I know for sure I'm getting some pleasure from ruining your relationship!" Eve said with a smirk, leaning closer to me.

I grinned back to her "Try it."

**Nami's POV**

"So you and your girlfriend are in a new relationship? How so?" I asked normally to Eralty.

He looked at me and then to the other side.

"Well... She just broke up a few days ago and we started to date after this and we entered in this event. She wants to win this. But I really... like her."

I blinked and let out a little smile. "So you like her! That's good! But I feel bad with this challenge. Why do we have to ruin the others relationship? I mean, if you don't trust each other of course the relationship will not work." I saw the hotel what we were supposed to enter.

"I feel the same, but after all, she dislikes me. She always talks about her last boyfriend and it makes me feel sad." His face was really sad now.

"If it makes you better, my boyfriend talked about another woman yesterday. And he doesn't say to me what kind of relationship they have, and I really don't want to know." I looked at him and he smiled softly and I smiled back. "So there is the hotel, let's enter and eat something?" He nodded and then we entered.

We found the restaurant fast and we entered it. The first scene I saw made me feel bad: Eve was almost falling down on Luffy's lap. "Bitch..." I murmured. Eralty looked at me and then at the couple.

"Don't worry; I think he'll not fall for her plan." He smiled. I chuckled softy and we started to walk to our table. The waiter came and I asked for a stroganoff and an orange juice, and for my surprise Eralty asked an orange juice too and a beef parmigiana.

"You like oranges too?" I asked

"Yes! I really like them." He looked away and looked at me with a smile. "He's looking at us all the time even with her on him..." I looked at them but turned my gaze to Eralty fast.

"I don't want to see that... Even I know that he'll not betray me… It still hurts."

"I know what you feel, so you really love him huh?"

I blinked. I love Luffy? At least it made sense... So is that why I didn't want to know about Luffy's and Hancock's relationship? "I... I think I love him... But our relationship is complicated..."

"You want to win this challenge?" He asked firmly.

I nodded.

"Ok, so I'll betray my girlfriend." My eyes widened.

"Why?"

"I just saw a man from the challenge telling her to get out of the building. She just betrayed me." I turned fast and I could see the girl screaming and trying to get away from one of the men who carried her out of the building. I sweat dropped. I knew that was her 'cause I saw them together when our name was pronounced. "But I have a condition."

I looked at him. "What?"

"I will betray my girlfriend. But until the last minute, I will fake that I am not betraying her. That's it." I nodded.

"That will be fun!" I smiled and he too. After a few seconds our order arrived.

**Luffy's POV**

Eve and I glared at each other. She wanted to ruin the relationship between me and Nami… I'm curious how she was going to try that… Eve smirked as she ate her food. I also ate my food and I narrowed my eyes. I knew Nami sometimes looked this direction.

"Is your girlfriend getting jealous?" smirked Eve. "If so, this is going to be a piece of cake for me."

"No. She only get jealous when I have money and she doesn't." said Luffy. "And since I want to see her happy, she is going to be my pirate queen and we are going to share all the money we can find on the earth."

Eve looked at me and she blinked, like she didn't believe what I just said. Was that so weird? "Wow… That is actually really cute." She murmured. I grinned and nodded. "You know… She actually is really lucky with you… You look handsome, cute and kind… And looking at your belly I bet you also work out or something… Some neb really would kill for those muscles…"

What the hell was she talking about...? I looked at the table, feeling a bit sad. Why couldn't Nami say that to me sometimes…? Would she feel embarrassed if she said something like that? I wouldn't mind saying something… Yummy (?) To her… something about her beautiful eyes… Her beautiful face… She resembled a nymph Shanks told fairy tales about… The nymph I still over dreamt so now and then… Would she hit me if I said something like that to her? Or would she cry or be shocked? I don't know how she will react… She always react normal when Sanji says something to her, but it would be weird if-

"Luffy, are you still on earth?" I looked at Eve and blinked a few times.

"Yeah. I can get of the earth then? Is there a mystery portal somewhere! I wanna know!" I yelled excited. That would be an awesome adventure, getting from the earth and going somewhere else!

Eve smiled and sighed "You really do love her…" she said. I smiled and nodded slightly. "Well… Why don't you tell something about her?" she asked. I felt my face lit up when she said that. I told everything about Nami and things which made her amazing. The way she laughed and smiled and how the whole world lit up if she did. The way my hat hugged her head perfectly and why she was the one who always wore my hat most of the time next to me. My hat just stood her perfectly… like it was made for her.

Eve listened while she nipped her whine. "That sounds cool. You two sure have a great history together… It makes me totally jealous… My boyfriend and I only met each other at a disco and that's the whole story… But you… You saved her from some mean pirates and you even saved her live when she got sick. I bet she even loves you more than you ever can imagine…"

I frowned slightly when she said that. I turned my head slightly, meeting her eyes with mine. We looked at each other for a few seconds. She smiled slowly and I smiled back. We both looked away simultaneously and I grinned.

"I don't know..."

"I am right. You know this is just one stupid test made up by an idiot who thinks love is something fictional... This is also just made up to show how much we trust our lovers… And I think I can't ruin your relationships…"

"Friends."

"Huh?"

"Why ruin relationships if we can build some instead." I smirked. "So let's be friends!" Eve smiled and nodded.

"Sounds ok with me."

**Xxx**

**Wow! A really long chapter xD hope you all liked it =D reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! New chapter here! Sorry for the delay... I (Yukaoneechan) sta****rted to work and it kind of... Get all my free time heh  
><strong>

**So don't kill us after you finished reading the chapter!  
><strong>

**Yasa-C****han: Yep! It's all Yuka-chan's fault XD! But seriously, don't kill her… I kind of need her for this story…**

**Yuka-chan: I said everything above u.u **Oh! Don't forgot to read my new story Angry !****

**xxx**

**Nami's POV**

I never thought I would laugh so hard and that much without my crew. Eralty is such a funny guy! The test was finally in the final stage, just a few hours to the end.

"She didn't do that!" I almost yelled through the restaurant.

"Yeah, she did! I swear!" he was laughing while he was talking.

I looked at Luffy's table. He was in front of me and when our eyes met, he suddenly looked away. 'Why? I don't get it…'

"So… Just a few hours until the end of the challenge, huh?" Eralty talked.

"I looked at him and nodded with a smile.

"So, I'll 'betray' my girlfriend." He got up and walked to me. He grabbed my chin and started to get closer. My eyes widened. I saw him smile a little. Now I got the point.

"You betrayed your girlfriend." I said in a loud tone and then I saw two men of the challenge coming closer.

"Come with us, sir. You are off the challenge and just you know, your girlfriend had already betrayed you." Eralty just let out a smile and he waved his hand to me, saying goodbye with said hand. Then I looked at Luffy, and again he looked away with sad eyes. What's going on?

**Luffy's POV**

"What's going on?", asked Eve confused. I played with my fork, kind of ignoring her. For some or other weird mystery reason, I feel hurt… Like my heart bleeds open… "Did that Eralty guy almost kiss your girlfriend?",

Woops, broke my fork… I glanced at Eve and she looked with wide eyes at my hand. "Sorry…", I said.

"I… I understand… I didn't know it was possible though...", Eve now looked at me instead of the broken fork. "B… But listen. Your girlfriend didn't almost kiss _him_. Ok?", I lifted my head a bit "He almost kissed her and she said he betrayed his girlfriend, so don't be mad at her. She didn't do shit.",

She was right… I looked at Nami again and Nami looked at me with a smile. I looked away again. How come I couldn't look at her longer than… I looked at her again and she looked at me with a confused frown

1…

2…

3…

I looked away again. 3 seconds. I couldn't look at her longer than 3 seconds… Eve looked at me with a half smile. I looked behind me but I saw a wall. Was she smiling at me?

"You want a tip how to look at her?", she asked. I blinked a few times. She got me confused… "I noticed you can't look long at her… It's an easy tip.",

I nodded "Ok…",

"Singles love this tip.", she grinned. "Most boys only look at one specific place. 9 of the 10 times the breast. You aren't a guy like that so I bet you look at her eyes." I nodded again "Stop doing that.",

"Huh?",

"Stop looking only at her eyes. That's awkward since she is also looking at your eyes. That's almost like she bores her gaze into yours. Look at her whole being. That's easy for you to concentrate on something else beside her eyes and that way; you will automatically look longer at her. Get it?",

I nodded with a grin. I got it. I'm going to try again. I turned to look at her again. Nami looked back at me with a slight pout. She was looking straight in my eyes… I looked away fast and I just looked at her face. It looked soft. It looked so pink… Her hair colour is the most beautiful orange colour I have ever seen… Her lips are so pink and soft! Almost impossible…

I now looked at her expression. She was smiling and blushing while she looked at me. I smiled back at Nami and turned away again, looking at a smiling Eve.

"Good job. I played with your mind a bit.", my smile disappeared and I got confused "I was looking at her while you were doing that. Some girls think it's creepy when a man looks at them, but she liked it. It must mean she loves you too.",

I grinned slowly. I turned to look at Nami again. She was looking at her wine with still the same smile on her face. Maybe Eve was right… I turned to look at Eve again. "Join my crew!", I said.

"No.",

_**-x- A few hours after –x-**_

**Nami's POV**

Why didn't she give up? We already were in the stadium and it looked like she became a friend of Luffy… Why?

"_Ok! So here we have the winner's couples!_" Everyone of the audience yelled in ecstasy. I also could hear our crew. I heard and saw a strange thing too: one girl confessing to Zoro.

Of course, I saw that Sanji started to yell: 'WHY HIM?' and he started to get furious. I saw that Robin looked at the girl and let out a devilish smile – which made me shudder, by the way – and she looked to the other way. Zoro didn't respond… I think he was frozen because of that girl and then he sat down on his chair. I sweat dropped.

"_So! The couples here are victorious! Also if you didn't make your fake-boy/girlfriend betray his/her real one!_"

"That is good, Eve!" I heard Luffy say to her while he was smiling. I felt a little pain in my chest.

"Yes it is!" She also was smiling and I frowned.

"_Now, the couples come back to your real lovers and give them a kiss!_"

I sweat dropped. I already did this and I have to do it again? Not that I don't like it...

"Nami!" Luffy said while come running to me. I let out a smile and motioned with my hand. _He came to me and gave me a fast kiss on my lips._ _I felt myself getting as red as a tomato and I saw his grin._ _I heard Sanji's angry voice which made me smile._

"Idiot, you'll pay for it."

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!" He yelled.

I laughed hard now. Yeah, I think I really love him.

"_Ok, now that every couple are happy again, here comes the new challenge..._"

**Luffy's POV**

_"Ok! The new challenge is a race."_

"Awesome!", I said. Nami rolled with her eyes, a huff and a smile nonetheless…

_"But! The girlfriend has to climb on the boyfriends back. I don't care how, piggy back or shoulders - What you guys think is easier."_

I looked at Nami and Nami smiled. "Shoulders? Just like back with Biri?" she said. I smiled and nodded. She is light, so I don't mind.

_"Here comes the best part! The race is 5 miles long and the boyfriend has to carry a watermelon!"_

"A what now?" asked Usopp confused.

_"The girlfriend has to carry a stick, and said girlfriend has to break the watermelon of a different couple. When you have smashed their watermelon, said couple lose the game! You also will lose the game if you drop the watermelon and it breaks on the ground. The people who have reached the end of the race with a watermelon wins."_

Nami and I smiled. "This is a piece of cake." She grinned. I nodded, agreeing with her.

_"It is forbidden for devil fruit user to use their powers. It's forbidden to use Haki or more kind of powerful skills."_He added quickly.

"COME ON!" Nami yelled. I smiled slowly. We were going to win otherwise. Nami and I were a great team!

"Ok! Grab a watermelon and a stick, and discuss your battle plan!"

Nami and I walked to a table and Nami picked a watermelon and a stick. She walked back to me and gave me the watermelon. It wasn't heavy at all, so that is going to be easy! Nami looked at me with a smile.

"Ok, I'm going to your shoulders. The plan is just to run fast, but once we see some other couples, we have to defeat them." I nodded with a grin. "Good! We will win!" she said. I chuckled and high fived with her.

I went on my knees and Nami walked a bit further. I glanced at the crew and I saw them looking with confusion. I chuckled softly to myself.

"Ready!" Nami yelled

"Yosh!" I yelled back. Nami ran to me and jumped high enough to land with her legs over my shoulders. I grabbed her legs fast and she first held my head tight for the right balance. We stood still after a few seconds.

"Ready?" I asked this time

Nami giggled. "Yosh." She said. I let go of her legs and she let go of my head and we had the perfect balance. Everyone in the public applauded and I had no idea for what kind of reason.

_"Wow! What a perfect team! It's like they have done this more!"_The announcer yelled about us.

I swear I heard Nami laugh nervously. "Yeah… Like." I chuckled too. I slowly went on my knees to grab my watermelon and I went back up again without losing balance.

_"How smoothly! It's a great team!"_

I looked around and chuckled when the other couples had more effort for climbing on their boyfriends backs. Nami pulled my hair and I looked up. "Look at that lady." She said, turning my head softly. I looked and had to try not to laugh hard. A fat lady had to go on a tin man's back. Poor man…

"I'm glad you have a great light body." I said. Honest. I would scream if I had to carry a lady like that woman…

Nami chuckled softly and she went a bit more forward. I almost lost my balance when I felt her breast on top of my head. "O…Oi!"

"This you meant?" she asked with a sly smile. I pouted and puffed out my cheeks. I didn't mean it like that… I liked it though, but still. "Do you like we have to act like couples?" she whispered.

I frowned confused but still nodded. "Yes."

"Really now?" she asked. I didn't like the tone she asked that… Nami moved again and I kept our balance. I felt her breath in my ear and a soft chuckle. "The only one who thinks this is weird is the crew… But the other people think it's quite normal, so they don't mind this even one bit…" she whispered, nibbling on my ear at the end of her speech. And how much I liked that… I had no idea what made me feel funny, but I wouldn't mind if she did that more often. I even didn't hear Sanji yell in frustration, so much I liked it.

_"The race is going to begin!"_

Nami stopped and she sat back again, preparing the stick. I hummed and pouted. "What's wrong?" Nami asked.

"Nothing… I liked the ear nibble thing…" I said, walking to the start line in the arena.

"Really now?" she now asked it on the same tone, but I didn't mind this time… I now kind of liked that tone.

"Yep."

"I will do that more often than."

I chuckled softly. Awesome.

_"Prepare!" _the announcer yelled.

I stood ready and Nami sat straight.

_"1…2…"_

"GO NAMI AND LUFFY!" I heard Usopp yell. I smirked to myself.

_"3!"_

**xxx  
><strong>

**Hey! Don't kill us xD Reviews please =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yosh! New chapter and reeeaaally long compared to the others!**

**Yasaonna-Chan: Guys, remember! Yuka-nee does Nami's POV! So she wrote the last part! Blame her, not me!**

**Yuka-chan: How dare you! ****By the way this chapter is so long because of ME. Yasa wanted to finish it quickly u.u**

**xxx**

**Chapter 6**

**Luffy's POV**

"Start!"

I sprinted as soon as I heard the sign and Nami held me tightly. A few other couples sprinted away and they were mostly running after the couple who got the most compliments, Nami and I. Nami moved slightly and I heard her chuckle softly.

"Left!" She commanded. I went left and I grinned when a couple fell next to us. They lost their balance when they tried to hit Nami and I. Shishishi, morons… We still ran further without problems.

"Nami, right." I said, sensing something. Nami gave a swing to her right side after my warning. I smiled, and I bet Nami did too, when she hit someone else's watermelon. The couple gasped and stopped running.

"FIRST COUPLE DOWN!" Nami and I chuckled and we didn't stop running. A different couple was slightly faster than us and we both glared, looking at them. The couple swung their stick and Nami gasped.

"LEFT!" I went to my left side and we avoided the slap in just an inch. "Bastard!" said Nami. She slapped with the stick but she missed. The two looked with a smirk and I only looked even madder. I seriously want to use Haki… But that would ruin the game and Nami would get mad at me. Nami frowned and leaned forward, which made me feel uncomfortable again. I didn't let go of the watermelon, though.

"You have less air-pressure now, so you can run faster." She said in my ear.

I pouted and ran faster as she said, leaving the couple behind us. "Not if you keep talking in my ear…" I said. I heard Nami chuckle and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry, I won't," she said again "but just keep running and ignore me. I will reward you if you do." I almost tripped and Nami gasped, but I survived and stood still. I ran further again and Nami knuckled my head softly. I felt it coming…  
><strong><br>**"The hell was that!" asked Nami mad.  
><strong><br>**I pouted again for her attitude. "You distracted me. And what kind of reward? Meat?"

I heard Nami chuckle softly. I don't like that chuckle… "Yeah… Sure… Rare meat, which can be found on my face."

I almost tripped again.

"Stop doing that!" Nami yelled.

"Stop distracting me!" I yelled back

"Like you knew what I was talking about!"  
><strong><br>**"Your lips!"

"How would you know!"

"SECOND COUPLE DOWN!" we heard the announcer yell

"The whole two days I only have been kissing you!" I yelled over the announcer

"You act like you don't like it!" yelled Nami, knuckling my head.

"Course I like it! But-"  
><strong><br>**Four chuckling couples passed us and we fell quiet. I looked bewildered. Did we fell this behind when we were arguing?

"STAY HERE!" we yelled in unison running after them. The four couples looked at us with glares and the girlfriends on their backs or shoulders prepared their sticks. Time to attack!

Nami's POV

I'll kill him after this challenge... I swear I will! But now I had to concentrate on those fucking couples that dared to giggle at us! "Run Luffy!" I yelled.

"Of course!" He ran faster and our speed rose. We got closer to the first couple and they stopped chuckling. I smiled and I knew Luffy smiled too. I raised my hand with the stick and prepared myself to hit their watermelon. "3...2...1..." I murmured to myself and then I hit them and they fell on the ground without their watermelons.

"Good hit!" He said smiling to me.

"THE THIRD COUPLE!" The announcer yelled.

"Thank you." I said with a smile on my face but soon it disappeared. I looked sad to the others couples – after all they all were real couples - and the last sentence that my captain spoke came to my mind. _'Course I like it! But-'_ what was coming after that 'but'? That he loved Hancock? I really didn't want to hear that... Suddenly I heard him yelling to me and it brought me back to reality.

"Right!"

I looked at my right side and saw another couple – another one that chuckled to us. I was not in a good mood... I saw them coming closer and I didn't say a thing.

"Nami?" Luffy asked and I just hit his head. He understood that I had a plan. I could see their weak point and it was that they were not holding their watermelon good enough. I smiled.

"Luffy, stop and when I say 3 you go to your right side, got it?"

He nodded. This was good! They were getting closer...

"1..." he looked serious. "...2..." He prepared himself. "...3!" I yelled and he went to his right side. The couple lost their balance because they wanted to turn into our direction but they couldn't do it. I hit the watermelon and smiled happy.

"INCREDIBLE THAT COUPLE JUST PUT DOWN 4 COUPLES NOW! WHAT A PAIR!" The audience is yelling as much as he was.

_Pair_. This word entered in my mind and it made me feel the reality. We were just Nakamas. I was his navigator and he was my captain. He was in love with another person that wasn't me. Shit, I hate this word!

"Nami, I can see the final of the rush!" I looked at it. It was just a white line on the ground and then I leaned forward again and spoke in his ear.

"If you can see it, run! And I hope you didn't stumble this time just because I'm talking in you ear again..." I get back on my original posture and he started to run faster. We almost fell again, of course... Why was he so bothered by that? "IDIOT, I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THIS!" I hit him on his head.

"And I told to you don't do it again..." He pouted mad.

"Shut up and run."

**Luffy POV**

Mean… Stingy… Mean… and mean… She was mean… Really mean… She kept doing that… And she knew I didn't like that… I still didn't know myself why not… But I didn't…  
><strong><br>**We got at the finish and the public cheered and of course, my crew was screaming and yelling loud. I grinned and went on my knees. Nami went from my shoulders and the announcer walked towards us. "You two are the first one to arrive! Well done! You can keep the watermelon."

"SANJI! DESSERT!" I yelled, holding the watermelon into the sky. Sanji rolled his eyes but he still smiled. It was a quality melon, so I bet Sanji could make something yummy out of it.

"Let's seal the victory with a victory kiss!" yelled the announcer while I still was turned to the crew. The crew looked away, facepalmed or their chins fell on the ground. I turned to look at Nami and she just rolled with her eyes. Some more ran over the finish and they breathed hard. They also were demanded to kiss... I looked at Nami again and she walked towards me. She looked at the crew, from over my shoulder, and she smiled slowly. I now got confused and she placed her hands on my cheeks. She leaned forward and she kissed me.

Her lips are really soft... She parted fast and she looked with a pained expression. My heart really hurt all of the sudden... She smiled again looking at me and the public yelled and cheered. I only pouted.

Don't act like I hadn't seen that expression...

Some other couples walked over the finish but their watermelons were broken. They were glaring at Nami and I, but I really didn't care... I only cared about Nami right now.

"The people who finished are allowed to go to their houses. The tournament is going to continue tomorrow."

The crew walked downstairs and some were congratulating us and some were just talking with other ladies from other couples.

"May I see your panties, or is your boyfriends the only one allowed to do that?"

"Good day, mademoiselle, how about us going to eat something?"

Instead of looking how Brook and Sanji received a beating from the girls, I was looking at Nami. She was now looking all happy and fine, but I was sure she looked sad.

Oh, idea!

"Guys!" Everyone turned to look at me. "What about going to a restaurant?"

Everyone looked at Nami since she had to take care of the money. Nami smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure!"

I smiled back at her. I was going to ask her at the restaurant why she looked like that…

**Nami's POV**

We were looking for a restaurant that could support all the hungry our captain had. He was so happy that we were going to eat that I was happy too. Although, I was faking it.

"Meat! Meat!" Luffy and Usopp were yelling together.

Zoro was walking by Robin's side. They were having a conversation about the girl that confessed to him and Zoro was getting mad. Sanji was around me with his heart eyes calling me Mellorine. Franky and Brook were having a conversation about the time they spend on the different islands in these two years.

"This smells good." I said, smelling a good and sweet scent of food.

"Yes, Mellorine! It smells so good! Let's go!" Sanji said turning around me.

"Stop this!" I said putting a hand on his head and it made him have a nosebleed. "Aw! Sanji-kun! I'll kill you! Your blood is on me!" I said hitting him on the head. I saw a glance from Luffy when he was looking at us fixated. I grabbed Sanji-kun's wrist and entered into the restaurant.

"Welcome! A table for two?" The girl hostess asked looking at Sanji-kun and me.

"No... A table for nine, please. And we want a lot of meat for the guy with the straw hat, please."

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought that you two were a couple." She said giggling a little. "Follow me, please."

"We look like a couple Nami-san! I'm so happy!"

I rolled my eyes. I hated this part of him. The table was round and the restaurant was full. It was lucky that we found a table for nine people... I sat down and Sanji sat by my side. Ussop, Chopper and Franky in front of me, by Sanji's side Zoro sat down and by his side was Robin. I looked at the chair on my left side and saw Luffy sitting on it. I looked away. I didn't know why I still was avoiding him.

"I want meat!"

"I already asked it for you..." I said, looking quickly to him.

He blinked. "Really? When will it arrive?"

I hit him on the head. "Of course, not now." I looked away again.

"Let's ask for some spaghetti, all of us can eat it." Robin suggested.

"It sounds ok to me." I agreed. Everyone nodded and we made the order. "I'm going to the toilet, excuse me." I want to wash my face to see if this strange feeling get off of me.

After I washed my face I looked into the mirror and sighed. I never wanted to know my feelings. It was all good before, why does it turn out this way? I opened the door of the girls' toilet and saw Luffy. He was leaning against the wall and he noticed me fast.

"What? The boys' toilet is full?" I asked trying to sound normal.

He blinked. "No." He looked to his right side.

"So what?" I asked confused.

"I want to talk to you. About earlier." He now was facing me again.

"What about earlier?"

"After you kissed me your expression was a pained and sad one. Why?"

Shit, did he notice that? "Really? For me, my expression was normal."

"Liar."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not!"

"Sure. So what about you telling me about your relationship with Sanji?"

What? How did the subject change to this? "What about it?"

"You two seem really closer after those two years..."

"Huh? Are you insane? We are Nakama. Why won't there be a close relationship?" I couldn't believe this conversation.

"If you love him, you can just tell."

"WHAT? HOW DID YOU GOT THIS CONCLUSION?" Everyone in the place looked at me. I sweat dropped and made with my hand the act of sorry. "What is it, Luffy?"

"I'm just telling that if you love him, just go and tell him... And the hostess just said that you two seemed to be a couple too."

"Why?"

"You have to be true with your friends slash lovers."

"Ok, so tell me."

He looked confused. "What?"

"Tell me that you are Hancock's husband. Say it! Aren't you supposed to be true with us? Why are you still hiding it?"

He looked surprised. The shadow of his hat was covering his eyes later. "I told you... I'm not married."

"And I told you that I'm not in love with him."

"Liar."

"So you're a liar too. Excuse me, but I want to eat. Your meat is on the table, too." I said and started to walk but suddenly I felt his hand on my arm. I looked at him and he was serious. What now?

**Luffy's POV**

"I said 'Your meat is ready.'."

"Don't care."

Nami gasped first but her eyes narrowed after a while. "Let go of me or I'll kill you." Nami seethed to me. I only frowned. How the hell could she think Hancock and I are married? I told Hancock a hundred times I was not going to marry her.

"I'm not letting go and I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be." she said. We didn't say something to each other and only looked into each other eyes. I didn't even care Robin have put and ear on Nami's shoulder and eavesdropped.

"Luffy, you are delusional. Sanji and I have nothing."

"Then why is he sticking close to you?" I asked. It had been bothering me for a while...

"I didn't ask him to! He just does the things he wants!" said Nami with a roll of her eyes "And why are you lying! Your wife is beautiful!"

My Oda... "I. Am. Not. Married." I said. Is she stupid? "She kept asking me to marry, but I always said no! And besides, why do you care!"

I saw Nami gulp and she looked away. "B... Because..."

"Because isn't an answer."

"You always uses 'because' as an answer! And why do you even care about me and Sanji?"

I gulped. Euhm… "Because…"

"You really ask for a beating." murmured Nami softly. "Just let me go already! We will talk later about your wife, two kids and dog in Amazon Lily."

"Nami…" Nami turned to look at me. Her expression turned a bit more soft and confused. "I'm not married with her and I don't love her." I saw her turn a bit madder again "I still can't lie after those two years." Her eyes now widened. "Just believe me…"

"I will…" she said with a gulp "If you believe me about Sanji…"

I frowned slightly. "Ok…" I said. If she just had a way to prove it… Sanji and Nami were close all of the sudden.

"But seriously, why do you care?" Nami asked again. I let go of her arm and pouted. I really didn't know why I did care… No… I did know…

"Same reason why you care about Hancock and I… I think" I said with a shrug and a smile.  
><strong><br>**Nami pouted and she turned around, making me look at her back. "Meat is done…" I smiled. I also looked on her shoulder but Robin's ear was gone. We both walked back to the table and the crew looked confused. Except for Robin of course.

"Both going to the bathroom is super suspicious in my opinion…" Franky said.

"Shut it and eat." Nami said pointing with her fork to him. Franky frowned cranky and looked at his food again.

Aaaaand Sanji drooled over Nami again. Bastard… "Nami-swan, I have reserved something tasteful for you~"

"Nami-swan~ Blehblehbleh.", I murmured softly. "OUCH!" I yelled. I brushed my leg and looked at Nami. She just kicked me!  
><strong><br>**Nami looked at me and glared. "Luffy. Behave." She said, demanded more like. I pouted and looked away.

Instead of looking at Nami I now looked at Robin and she was just quietly eating her food.  
><strong><br>**"Robin, I haven't seen you reading books, these days…" Chopper said with a slight pout. "How come?"

Robin shrugged her shoulders with a smile. "Just because…"

Nami choked – Sanji patted her back – and I smiled. She definitely heard us. "Ne, Usopp," Robin started looking at said nakama "Imagine, you know a girl who you like – or even maybe love…"

"Kaya." coughed Zoro.

"Ah yeah! The blonde girl from your hometown!" I said, putting my fist in my hand.

"O…Oi…" Usopp murmured.

"But that girl, Kaya, likes someone else. How would you feel?"

"Jealous." Usopp answered straight.

Robin now looked at me and I got confused. Jealous… How the hell can I deal with that?

**Nami's POV**

I hate you, Robin. I really hate you! For my luck, Luffy wasn't that smart... But I really want to know what he had on his mind that moment. It was Luffy's brain after all and it could think a lot of things that wasn't the same as mine.

"What is it now, Robin?" I asked with a death glare.

"Nothing, Nami. I'm just curious." She let out a little giggle.

I really hate her. It was obvious that she heard our conversation,

"We can be jealous with the person we like?" Luffy asked suddenly.

Good. Now I was going to hear all the fucking shit about Hancock and him. Idiot.

"Of course not. We can be jealous about Nakama's too but it is a little different."

"How so?"

"When I see Robin-san and Nami-san with other men!" Sanji said with an ugly face. That face he does when Zoro/Luffy or other men come along us.

"Shut up." I said hitting him on the stomach. "But it like this." I continued to eat.

Luffy blinked and sighed sad. "My meat is gone. MORE MEAT HERE!" The hostess jumped with fright and almost crashed the cups that were on her desk. She looked furious at us.

"I'm sorry for this stupid guy!" I said to her and she nodded. She asked for his food and we started to eat again.

We finally finished dinner and I just had to kick Luffy two or three times more. In the end, he stopped with the murmurs. I paid the bill and we let out the restaurant.

"All I want now is to sleep!" Ussop said stretching his back with the arms to the sky.

"Me too." I said smiling.

"Let's run to the ship then! A race!" Luffy said with enthusiasm. Everyones sweat dropped.

"No." I said hitting his head. He pouted. "Let's walk."

"You're so mean..."

**Luffy's POV**

I still smiled, though. We laughed and yelled when we walked towards the ship. Everyone was talking to each other besides me. I only looked into the sky with a smile. The stars looked beautiful…

I looked at Nami and noticed she also looked at the sky. I smiled and sighed. I was really tired… running and avoiding with Nami on my shoulders… I sighed depressed now. I rubbed my shoulder and I softly grunted. I didn't know why, but my shoulders hurt… someone poked me with its elbow and I looked. Nami was winking at me. "I will give you a massage soon for your hard work." She said. I smiled. That did sound good. "And I also want to make it up to you for not believing you about Hancock." She said.

"Well then… I have to make it up to you for not believing you about Sanji." Nami smiled softly back. I love her soft smile…

We entered the ship and Sanji went to the kitchen to prepare the watermelon. Usopp, Chopper and I were playing tag. We were playing for almost 20 minutes until Nami called me. I stopped and turned to look at her. "Come here and sit down." She said from her beach chair.

I smiled and nodded. I noticed my nakama's were looking at us, but I didn't care much now. I walked upstairs and walked to Nami. I sat down and Nami leaned a bit forward and she placed her hands on his shoulders. She massaged his shoulders and Luffy softly hummed. It felt fantastic… I didn't even know if my crew was looking or not, but I just decided to enjoy it. Nami leaned a bit forward and she talked in my ear.

"The crew got used to it, I guess. They aren't looking anymore…" she whispered. I shivered slightly. What's up with her and ears?

"Really?" I hummed. "Sanji will kill me if he sees this…"

"Why?"

"Sanji is jealous." I chuckled softly. I gasped when Nami blew in my ear all of the sudden. I looked at her with a pout.

"Relax! You're too tensed!" I frowned and closed my eyes again, trying to relax. I listened to the voices and sounds around me.

"A massage?" I heard Robin say.

"Aa, he deserves it. It was a long day."

I heard Robin chuckle "Yeah, it indeed was."

I hummed again when Nami kneaded a muscle. It felt really, really good… I heard Nami hum a song and my smile widened. I wouldn't mind if she did this more often… I am curious though why she did this all of the sudden. Nami leaned down again and whispered something in my ear I never would have thought she would say.

"The conversation we had back in the restaurant… What exactly was on your mind?"  
><strong><br>Nami's POV**

Right! Now I will get the answer. I felt he froze a little and I saw his ears getting red. "Luffy?" Robin decided to search for a certain person who I knew she want to be with.

No response. I felt his tension grow up a lot. "Luffy?"

"The watermelon is ready! Come eat and we'll sleep. Luffy and Nami-swan have a new challenge tomorrow!"

I felt him relax a bit and he turned his face to me with a grin and little red cheeks. "Let's eat, Nami!" He stood up and grabbed my wrist and he pulled me up closer to him. The red in his cheeks got a little more intense. I think my cheeks were in a red colour too. He put his hand on my waist and hugged me. I think I'm entirely red now.

"Luffy? What's it?" I could say without my voice shaking.

He still hugs me but now he was facing me. He got closer and our lips touched. My eyes widened and I suddenly pulled him away. He looked at me with pain.

"Sorry, suddenly I felt like we were busy with the challenge. Let's eat!" He said with a grin on his face but I knew that it was a fake. Why did I pull back? Why am I so stupid?

"Luffy wait." He didn't stop. "Luffy!" He grabbed his hat on his back and he put it on his head and he didn't stop walking to the kitchen. "Luffy!" I yelled. He stopped but he didn't turn to face me. "I..."

"Please don't say anything." He cut me off. "Let's just forget it, ok?" And then he started to walk again.

I looked sad at the floor. Why did I pull back? I hate myself!

**Luffy's POV**

Ugh… Watermelon…

Ugh… Food…

I didn't feel like eating, at all… I felt terrible… And all because Nami kind of pulled back… I looked at my watermelon and sighed. I now looked at my crew who were eating their watermelon with glee. I now slightly looked at Nami and she was eating slowly with knitted eyebrows. I picked the seeds out of my watermelon, just out of plain boredom and irritation.

Why did she pull back? Why did I kiss her? It was like… My body got controlled… I sighed and stood up. Everyone looked at me and I merrily grinned. "Sorry, I am really tired, so I am going to sleep." I said. I was tired and I was going to sleep, so I didn't lie. I walked away and I closed the door behind me. I walked to the men's quarter but I heard the kitchen door open and close again. I shrugged my shoulders and I just walked to my bunk, laying on it and closing my eyes. Everything was dark and I tried to imagine something before falling asleep. I now heard the door from the men's quarter open and close. I opened my eyes slightly and I saw something orange. I sighed and rolled onto my side.

"Luffy…" I heard, her soft voice reaching my ears. "I… I am sorry about what happened… It was too sudden…" she said.

I yawned and looked at her. "Yeah sorry…" I whispered with a smile.

I saw Nami frown and look at the ground. I frowned slightly and she walked towards the bed across from me. I still lay on my mattress and she sat down, looking at me with a slight frown. "It may sound a bit stupid… But somewhere… Really deep, deep, deep, deep inside of me, I thought about Hancock and you…"

"Yeah, that sounds stupid." I admitted. Nami looked at me with a glare. What? She told me herself too… "I'm not with Hancock and I never will be."

Nami sighed deeply and she brushed her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry… I just shouldn't back away from you…"

I smiled slightly, getting a bit curious and interested "And what if you didn't?"

Nami looked at me and looked with huge eyes and red cheeks. She stood up and brushed her skirt down. "Nice talking with you…" she said, leaving the room again. I smiled slowly to myself and closed my eyes again.

**Nami's POV**

In the end I could not sleep. The kiss he gave me was over my entire mind. Shit, I want to sleep! It was almost morning and I only could think about this idiot captain! I hate this feeling... Love I meant. I always was smart and I always thought before I did something. But in the end I couldn't think about any other things that wasn't Luffy and Hancock... He said that it was stupid – me too – but I really couldn't figure that they had spend two years with each other and no feeling grew with it. The sun gave me a slight 'hello' and I sighed. Another full day with Luffy and those stupid challenges. I went to the bathroom to take a hot bath. It makes me relaxed, what made me remember the massage I give to him and the kiss he gave me after. Again. I sighed when I opened the door of the bathroom and started to walk to the kitchen. Sanji was already awake and he was making our breakfast.

"Good morning, Nami-swan!" He said with his usual heart eyes.

I smiled to him. "Good morning, Sanji-kun. What are you making for breakfast?" I asked trying to see what he was doing in the fridge without getting up from my chair.

He smiled and turned to me. "A love omelette."

I sweat dropped. He always played with feelings but after those two years it was a little more intense... Where had he been all this years to be like this? "Huh, I suppose it will be delicious." I said with a smile.

"It will be! And you can tell for your own now! It is ready!" He said and came running like he usually did but something went wrong when I saw him trying to get his balance back. My eyes widened. I got up to try and help him but something... Didn't go well.

When I noticed, the entire omelette was on the floor and Sanji and I too. Another strange thing was that there was something on my lips and blond hair was covering all of my face. I felt that my hand was on his waist and his hands on the floor next to my head. He was entirely red and I couldn't do anything while he was up me. We heard the door open and I saw a foot with a sandal. Why did things turn out like this?

He stopped and looked at us. I looked at him trying to put Sanji's hair out of my face but it was no use. I think it made the things worse, by the way. Luffy turned his back to us and left us in that position. For Oda's sake, why did these things happen?

**xxx**

**:D**

**Reviews Please! By the way: Yasa-chan agreed with this last part.**


	7. Announcement

Hello,

Maybe you don't know this yet, but Yasaonna-Chan has been in an accident and it will take a few weeks to her get better. So the story we are doing together will have to wait. I know that like me you all want her to get better soon. I just ask to you to pray for her. In the announcement in her stories it says she won't die. She's strong, we all know it. So no more talk.

Yuka-chan


	8. Chapter 7

**Yasa:** People, I am very sorry for my absence but I will try and write again! I hope you will enjoy this chapter :)  
><strong>Yuka:<strong> It was about time you wrote again, lazy idiot~  
><strong>Yasa:<strong> Shut up…

**Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece**

**-x-  
><strong>

**Chapter 7  
><strong>

**Luffy's POV**

Running.

Why was I running? I kept on running and I had no idea where I was going. I bumped against my nakama, and they asked me where I was going.

Yelling

"Luffy!" I heard Nami yell. I gasped slightly and just ignored her. I jumped down from Sunny and I used Gear Second in my legs and I shot away, hearing Nami yell louder. "LUFFY!"

I ran through the city, hearing people gasp and yell because I ran too fast. I had seriously no idea where I was going. My nakama were probably worried where I was going… And Nami would be worried too, but I don't give a fuck about her anymore. (D= IMPOSSIBLE I SAY!)

I stopped with running and just looked in front of me. I looked up and noticed I was in the middle of the woods.

Ok… I'm lost…

I sat down and looked at a tree. There was something I didn't think about... I didn't even know how I felt… I sighed deeply and lied down. My eyes widened. Were you kidding me? I looked eye to eye with… Zoro?

"What the meat?"

"Are we both lost?"

I still lied down and I looked at him with wide eyes. "I… I just saw you back at the ship. There's no way you could have followed me…"

"No?" he asked sitting down next to me. "What am I doing here, then?"

I frowned and sat straight up. I looked at him and sighed. Wasn't he supposed to eat something? "Leave me alone… Go back to the ship." I murmured.

"Neh, not in the mood to leave you alone." I looked at him with narrowed eyes. What kind of shit was he saying?

"But seriously, Luffy, lis-"

"No way." I said, not looking at him.

"Lu-"

"No. Way." Zoro's fist connected with my head and I screeched in pain. I looked at him while rubbing my lump, hoping the pain would subside a bit.

"Just listen, immature bastard!" I pouted and decided to listen before receiving another beating… "Nami and Sanji want to talk with you."

"No way." I said again, avoiding Zoro's punch. I had forgotten for a split second I had Haki. Zoro grabbed my cardigan and he pulled me up onto my feet. "Oi! Careful! Margaret made that one for me!"

"Don't give a fuck! I'm not going back to Sunny alone!" he exclaimed in my face. He turned around and pulled me with him. "Don't dare to use Haki, Gear Second, or Third, or your other hokus pocus, abracadabra shit!"

I pouted and walked behind him. Things were getting complicated, and especially because I am lost... And I had a feeling that Zoro was lost too...

"You are lost, aren't you?" I asked with suspicion.

"I'm not lost; you guys are always lost." Zoro muttered audible enough. "I am always on the right spot."

I chuckled softly. "So the island we once were at was the wrong spot, and the island you were on – 20 miles further, where we never had docked at and was not even marked on a map – was the right one?" I asked with a smirk. "You got lost on an island we never docked at."

"Don't even dare to act witty... You need wit for that." Zoro seethed. I only chuckled louder. "And by the way, Luffy..."

"Hmm?" I hummed in response.

"We are probably lost..."

**Nami's POV**

Ok they are taking too long. We have a challenge in two hours! And I have to explain what that scene was... And...

"WHY THE HELL DID ZORO GO AFTER HIM? WHY NO ONE WITH A SENSE OF DIRECTION?"I yelled at everyone.

The whole crew looked at me and sweat dropped.

"You told him to go..." Usopp said with a weak voice. I think he was afraid of me; didn't he tell us that he was no longer weak?

_-x- Flashback -x-_

_Luffy was running on the deck and jumped off the ship. Zoro looked at his captain's back and didn't get a thing. He just felt a hand on his shoulder._

"_GO AFTER HIM! SANJI AND I WANT TO TALK TO HIM! HURRY IDIOT!" Nami yelled at him and Zoro just was thrown off the ship. He sweat dropped._

'_Why me? I have no sense after all, witch...' He thought and sweat dropped, but started to run after Luffy._

_-x- ~~ -x-_

"For Oda... why did no one stop me?" I said, putting my hand on my forehead in regret.

"I was unconscious. Nosebleed." Sanji answered quickly.

"Shut up, it is entirely your fault." I murmured. I was being unfair... or not. It's probably impossible that he, Sanji, with a perfect balance, had lost his own balance and fell on the ground - me. But he couldn't do anything after he 'kissed' me because he was having a nosebleed in my face. Again, his blood was on me.

"Maybe I can find them... but it will take a little..." Robin said with a light smile.

"It isn't too big of an island for you to search for them? I mean... you'll make a lot of eyes..." Chopper asked, worried.

Robin giggled a little. "No, no. I'll not do a lot of eyes." Now everyone frowned, even me.

"Why not?" We asked in chorus.

"Because I saw where they went... I put an eye on Zoro's back just in case."

"Yohohohohohoho! You are so smart Robin-san! Can I see your panties?"

"No."

"Yohoho..."

"Ok so let's search for them. Now we have just an hour and a half." Franky said.

Everyone nodded. Shit, I can't believe that I sent Zoro to follow him...

"Just to know, Nami... what in the world did you and Sanji say to make him run like that?" Usopp asked curiously while we kept following Robin.

"Nothing." We said in chorus.

"So why did he run like that?" He kept asking. If he doesn't stop I'll kill him!

"It isn't any of your business Usopp." He looked at Sanji and noticed that his nose was bleeding a little again. He sweat dropped, but doesn't ask anything more; he was afraid of me.

**Luffy's POV**

"Huuuungry..." I cried. I knew I was annoying Zoro, since I had been yelling 'hungry' for two hours, but I was just hungry!

"Luffy, seriously, shut up. We have been lost for only 15 minutes, and you are already crying for nothing!"  
>15 minutes? It felt like two hours... Nevermind "HUNGRY!"<p>

"SHUT UP!" yelled Zoro, annoyed as hell "If you keep screaming, you will make all the animals run away and animals are our breakfast! I haven't had any breakfast, and if you don't shut your mouth, I might try and EAT you!"

I pouted and scratched behind my head, looking away, murmuring "I think you have the same thing Nami has every time of the month... That mystery thingy..."

Zoro turned around and glared at me. "Now. I am going to kill you."

I grinned slowly with a sweatdrop. I was happy and afraid at the same time; happy because I was getting some distraction from what had happened and because I was slightly afraid of Zoro because he was Satan right now.

Zoro jumped at me, and I was too hungry to avoid him. He launched at me and we fell down from the hill we were just climbing on. We yelled and got into some stingy toxic plants and we made a big huff as soon as we lay still. I frowned and felt the stings in my arms. I looked at Zoro but burst out in laughter when I saw he lay face first in a so called toxic plant. He looked up and the vein in his forehead almost popped out.

"Sorry, sorry!" I apologised. "It's just really funny!"

"Sure it is." Zoro murmured, rubbing his face. His face was turning red and my arms were turning red too and it started to itch... I scratched but Zoro stopped me, "Don't scratch, you will scratch it open." he said. I smiled. It was good to know he still liked me and wouldn't slice my throat open while I was asleep in bed after I irritated him

"I know what you are thinking right now, but I would still sleep with your eyes open if I were you." Zoro murmured.

"You only have one eye..." I whispered.

Zoro glared at me again "What did you say."

I gulped and looked away fast. I looked into the sky and saw a huge bird.

"BIRD! FOOD!" I yelled happy.

Zoro also looked up. He pinched his eye closed and I saw he noticed something. "Chopper and Robin?" Zoro whispered. I also looked up but I didn't see Chopper and Robin. Only a huge ass bird which looked really delicious. I just couldn't control my drool...

"ROBIN! CHOPPER! WE ARE HERE!" Zoro yelled.

"AND HUNGRY!" I added. Zoro looked with a half lidded eye but I only licked my lips. My smile turned broader when I saw the bird lowing towards us. Zoro had a cocky smile. The bird landed and my hat almost flew away. We saw Chopper and Robin with a smile. Chopper had some happy tears added and Robin just smiled casually like nothing happened. Chopper looked at my arms and at Zoro's head. We looked at Robin when she chuckled softly. We looked at her and she pointed at Zoro "Excuse me, but Zoro's face is red and his hair is green. He looks like a strawberry." (HA! XD)

Chopper and I looked at Zoro and we both laughed loudly. Zoro turned even redder and we laughed harder. Robin looked in her bag when she heard something

_Puru puru puru_

Robin smiled and said in the Den Den Mushi "We found them."

**Nami's POV**

"We found them." Robin said on the Den Den Mushi.

"Right! Bring them to the challenge arena, we'll be waiting there."

"MEAT!" We heard Luffy yelling and we sweat dropped. I turned off the Den Den Mushi.

"Sanji-kun, make some meat for him, or he'll not pay attention to the challenge until he eats."

Sanji nodded and went to the kitchen, and after a few minutes he came back with a huge package of food for our Captain.

"Right! Let's go!" Usopp yelled.

-x-

I was already on the arena waiting for Luffy. The others couples are looking at me with suspicious eyes, our time was running out...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I looked up to see Luffy falling down from where Chopper and Robin where. When he met the floor everyone gasped.

"_Is he ok?!_" The announcer asked in terror.

I just knelt and grabbed his shirt, pulling him up. "Come on, Sanji-kun made your breakfast."

Then I became shocked. He looked at me with no life in his eyes; it was like something in him was dead. I gulped at the look he was giving me, and noticing that, he covered his face with his hat.

"L-Luffy?" I asked, a little afraid.

"I'll eat. Let's finish this stupid game." He said getting the package, he sat down on the floor – away from me – and started to eat.

"_H-He is alright! It scared me... When he finishes his meat, we'll start again!_"

"Luffy, listen to me." I whispered next him. I've knelt on his right side, but he didn't look at me. "Luffy!"

"What?" He asked surly, it sent a shiver down my spine.

"About earlier... Sanji fell down after having a nosebleed. I just tried to catch him, but we ended up like that." I said with a worried face. '_Will he believe? I'm not lying..._'

"Don't need to lie. And about Hancock, me and her, we have something."

My eyes widened and my heartbeat almost stopped. It surely slowed down a lot, my breath was faster and my thoughts became just a blank space.

"W-What?"

**Luffy's POV**

Ok... I kind of regretted it... But I am still mad. I liked being lost with Zoro. I finally thought about something else, but my heart broke again piece by piece when I saw Nami... and it's no lie I have something with Hancock. I only hadn't said we are just friends. I slowly looked at Nami and frowned when I saw her pained face. I looked away again and ate further.

"_Are you done eating?_" whispered the announcer. I looked at him with my mouth full. I gulped fast and ate the rest in the bento. I burped, nodded and stood up again next to Nami. The announcer turned to the public and yelled in his microphone _"Ladies and gentlemen! Get ready for the next challenge! We now have 31 couples left!"_

The public cheered. I and Nami just looked at the said public with equal expressionless faces. I saw the crew look worried...

_"The rules for the next challenge are very simple and awesome! It's a 'Paintball' competition!"_ The whole public cheered loudly and I was getting rather psyched. _"The paintball competition is placed in an artificial cave! Every couple gets a color of uniform and you have to shoot other people down! While the couples are in the cave, aiming for others, we are going to follow them thanks to our huge television and the __Kanshi Den-den Mushi's we have put everywhere will make some nice footage!_"

The whole public cheered when the screen came up. I smiled looking at it. I couldn't wait to shoot other people! I hummed but I saw Nami look at me. She still looked sad but forced a little smile. "Ready?" she whispered roughly. I nodded, looking at her. We had to follow the announcer to the so called cave under the stage. We had to put our uniforms on and helmets and other protection, but I was already happy our color was my favorite; Red.

I grabbed my paintball gun and looked at it. I fought once with a real gun so I'm curious how it was going to turn out this time!

**-x-**

**Lets go to the next chapter! :D**

**Yuka: I'm sorry guys, this chapter is done for a long time, but I forgot to update it… I really sorry! Don't kill me please!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yasaonna-Chan: Yosh new chapter! Was about time and it's definitly my fault :/**

**Yuka-chan: GOSH SHE ADIMITED IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece**

**Chapter 8**

**Nami's POV**

We get dressed and I looked at Luffy. He was all excited about the gun and it made me let out a little giggle. He looked at me with an interrogation look but soon the dead look returned and he turned the other way. I sighed. '_Why is he so upset about it after all? He doesn't love me…'_

"_So! Now that everyone is ready, the challenge will begin! But try to remember: only a hit on the heart is a 'death', and just if the two of the couple get hit the couple is off! So the couple can still continue if one of them is hit and the other one is not!" _We entered in a type of elevator and we went down of the arena. We looked around and saw that we had a cave with our names. "_Couples, wait in the cave with your names until we tell you to leave!"_ Hearing it, we followed the instructions. When we entered we saw a seat for two.

"Go ahead, sit down Nami. I'll wait standing." Luffy said turning his backs to me.

I frowned. "Stop it! You'll be treating me like this until when?" I yelled a little, but I didn't mind if someone heard us.

Luffy looked at me with widened eyes, I suppose he didn't expected that I would yell at him. "And how am I suppose to treat you then? You and Sanji… you know? Whatever. I even don't know why I'm bothered with it!" He looked sadly at me; I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Luffy, can you listen to me? That was an accident! But I don't know why I care to tell you the truth!" I put my hands on my forehead and take a sit on the seat.

"Nami… I…"

**Luffy's POV**

"Nami... I..." I frowned and looked at my cool gun. "I am confused..."

"Like always! You are so stupid and idiotic! You always are confused because you can't handle any explanations!" she yelled. I pouted sadly because that really hurted... "How many times do I have to say it. Between Sanji and I is nothing! It all was an _accident_!" she said, emphasising 'accident'. There was some silence in the room.

"I don't really care that I have to explain all this to you. But I do care about you being mad at me for something I didn't do." She said on a soft tone now. "So again. It was an accident. Now grow a pair between your legs and just shut up about this matter. And I truly do not get why you even worry too much about all that stuff." She said, standing up and preparing her gun.

I looked at my navigator with a frown. I didn't know either... "A pair?" I asked curious

"Balls, Luffy. Balls."

"Aa... My kintana's."

Nami sighed and facepalmed "I seriously don't know what the hell you are talking about... But if it works for you, then ok."

"_Start!"_ yelled the announcer. The doors to the cave opened, giving the couples the chance to split and fight against each other. _"You all have the oppertunity to talk to each other via the ear walkie-talkie." _The announcer added in a cheerful matter.

"I don't know." I said again, looking around. I honestly didn't...

Nami sighed deeply, getting tired of all this. She walked away from me, giving me some back up... I hope "Of course you don't. Is there something in this life you do know?" she asked, highly irritated but also slightly curious. I frowned again. She was being mean to me...

"I just..." I sighed and took some seconds to think - which really did hurt - about how to say this "It's just a nagging feeling in my belly. Like I am really hungry but also not and it feels like some pinching feeling..."

"Tell Chopper to get your appendix removed. It might help." She said, shooting something in the distance. I looked up hearing her shoot. I looked around the corner and said nothing.

"Is it forbidden to use Haki?" I asked in curiousity after some time.

Nami chuckled softly, making me look at her in surprise. "That's the first smart thing coming out of your mouth today. But I think it is." She said. She still was being mean, chuckling or not...

"What is an appendix?" I asked again, already feeling a mean remark come from her.

"Go for Chopper for that. You won't get it like always when I explain it to you." She said.

I looked at her with a really mad frown because honestly... I was getting pretty mad. "I always listen to you. I always try my best to get it. I always feel happy when I hear you talk. So could you please be nicer to me because it really hurts when you talk to me like that."

I saw Nami looking at me in the corner of my eye, while I was shooting some paintballs to a few couples. "Only if you believe when I see the thing with Sanj was an accident." She added.

"Deal." I said, hoping this painful conversation was finally over.

**Nami's POV**

What was that? Ok, I know I was being a little… a lot mean to him but, I didn't know why I was hurting him this muh… But knowing that he promised me that he'll believe that _that kiss_ was an accident, it will be ok.

We are walking for a few minutes now and we haven't stumbled upon others couple. It was boring.

"I'm booooooored…." Luffy said pouting.

"Yeah, me too." I said while sitting down on a rock near us. We couldn't see anything clearly, the "cave" was pretty black. I narrowed my eyes trying to find someone, but I gave up fast.

"I want action!" Luffy shouted. "I'M HERE! COME AND GET ME!"

"Luffy! Stop that! It's best if we just stay here quietly and-" I stopped talking because Luffy went above me and the two of us were on the ground. I opened my eyes - I closed them after I felt the impact - and noticed that Luffy's face was just a few millimeters form mine. I gulped.

"L-Luffy wha-" I was cut off by his hand on my lips.

"Shii, there is someone walking there." His eyes looked deeply into mines and I nodded. Well, it was his fault that someone actually came. He let my month free but didn't stop looking into my eyes. But well, I couldn't stop looking into his, too. I could feel his breath, his body was heavy but I didn't notice much. I was so hypnotized by his dark eyes that I didn't notice what I just did. I let the gap between us be a little closer, my eyes pointed to his lips and them back to his eyes. His cheeks were so red that it made him look cute. When I came back to my senses Luffy ended the gap between us.

**Luffy's POV**

I backed up again and I looked into her eyes, seeing how wide they were. "Why... What did you do?"

"I don't get it..." he said.

"YOU DON'T GET IT!?" She yelled, yelling my ears off. I frowned and looked around as soon as I heard people shoot. "Get of off me!" yelled Nami kicking with her legs while I still sat on her.

Meanwhile in the public, the mugiwara crew didn't know what they should think after looking at the bigscreen. "W... was that an accident too?" Usopp asked gaping, pointing at the screen. Sanji bit on his jacket and Chopper fainted and fumed.

"He is turning big!" cried Franky with his manly tears.

"My, my..." said Robin with a slight smile.

Nami and Luffy hid for some paintball bullets. "Ok Luffy, let's just forget about this for a second and let's play seriously now." She said with a gulp.

I looked at her and nodded. I looked at some guy in the hallway and I used Haki, making him fall down. "DON'T USE HAKI!" Yelled Nami mad. I shuddered by her screeching voice and scary face. I saw Nami looking at me once again and I looked back. "How did you come with the idea to kiss me..." she asked. That was a good question...

"Well..." I thought, shooting at a guy who wanted to run towards us. "I just felt like it. After seeing you kiss Sanji-"

"Which was an accident." She added shooting a girl from the other side.

"I was just curious how it felt..." I said. My stomach growled a bit "And your lips looked yummy."

"They looked WHAT?" I looked at her. I think she's getting sick because she was really red... Nami rubbed her cheeks and I just blinked, getting confused of her actions. Nami stood up and shot around. "Luffy..." I looked at her again "We are surrounded, so we really have to battle now."

I looked around and nodded "With fists or without?" I asked.

"Without." I heard Nami seeth. I grinned slowly, feeling the same mood as it has been before. "Stand up. We have to put our backs to each other." I stood up and I looked at her as she counted to three with her fingers. On three we jumped to each other and shot around to the others.

"YAHOO!" I felt the excitment coming again "Just like fighting against Shiki." I grinned. Nami behind me shot further and I did too, shooting at everyone I saw. I waited and looked around, not finding someone.

"I think everyone is gone..." I said sad "YOU GUYS ARE BORING!" I yelled, getting an elbow in my back. "Sorry." I murmured.

"I think we shot a few people, but still not on their chests." Nami said. I nodded softly. "Luffy." I turned my head a bit to see her in my eye corner. She grabbed my shirt and I yelped in defense. She then did the same thing I did to her. The kissing thing.

"Your lips looked 'yummy'." She said with a little grin after parting. I felt a little smile creep on my lips.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled the whole crew in surprise. 

**Nami's POV**

I felt my cheeks getting warm. I must be really red now… Why when I'm with Luffy do I things without thinking? I'm really an idiot… We knelt again, hiding ourselves and looking around to see if we can notice some other couple, but we sensed nothing.

"Nami." I turned to Luffy.

"Hm?" I tried to act normal. I didn't know why I was so shy… maybe I love him more than I think! While I was lost in my own thoughts he got closer and mumbled something on my ears, but I couldn't hear him. "What? Sorry. I didn't hear you."

"I asked if you know what this pain is in my chest… Like when I'm with you I felt my heart beat faster than usual… Not like that's a bad thing…"

My eyes widened. '_It couldn't be that he…_' I gulped. How can I answer him? No clue... Maybe if I told him to go see Chopper? Yeah, it could work. "Hm, maybe Chopper knows what is wrong with you, he's the doctor not me."

"I already went to him but he didn't know… then I asked Robin and she said to me to talk to you.."

_**-x- Flashback from chapter 6-x-**_

_After they went to the restaurant, Luffy felt a little strange so he went to Chopper to ask him to give some medicine for our Captain. _

"_Chopper…" Luffy said while knocking on the Nursery door._

"_Come in, Luffy! What's wrong?" The little doctor said with a little smile on his face._

"_Hm, I want to know if you know what is wrong with me…"_

"_Tell me what you are feeling, then I'll be able to tell if I can help you or not."_

"_Well… Since yesterday my heart beat grew faster when I'm with Nami… And sometimes I feel my cheeks getting warm and stuff…"_

_Chopper blinked. He never had read a book of it before, so he didn't know about what disease Luffy was talking about. "I-I'm sorry Luffy, I don't really know what disease is this, but I'll do a check up."_

"_Ok! Thank you, Chopper!" Luffy said grinning._

_After the exams Chopper said that he really didn't know what is wrong with him, so he decided to do a research. Luffy nodded and went forward to his favorite seat, when he saw Robin._

"_Robin!" He shouted._

_The raven haired looked up from her book and pointed her eyes on her Captain. "Yes Luffy?" She said smiling._

"_I have a question for you!"_

"_Which is?"_

_Then he told her everything and in the end she just grinned. Luffy did his interrogation face and then all Robin said was:_

"_Why don't you go and ask Nami directly?"_

_**-x- End of Flashback -x-**_

"EH?! WHEN?!" I shouted in shock and got up, but why I did something so stupid? Just then to get a shoot right on my chest and I get down instantly with the pain. "Ouch…" I closed my eyes in pain. That really hurt. What on earth were these paintballs made of? I put my hands on the location were the paintball hit me. "Shit… I'm sorry Luffy, just try not to get hit, okay?" I looked at him and shuddered. He was making a scary and angry face.

"L-Luffy?"

**-x-**

**So that's it! We really sorry for the delay, but the next chapter is in production right now! =D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Yuka-chan: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay but here it is!**

**Yasa-chan: Yeah we took a while to write it but, the culprit this time is Yuka-chan.**

**Yuka-chan: Mine? Why?**

**Yasa-chan: We finished the chapter for a few weeks now...**

**Yuka-chan: Uh... I forgot to put it online sorry...**

**Yasa-chan: No excuses! u_u**

**Disclaimer: We don't own OP.**

**-x-**

**Chapter 9**

**Luffy's POV**

"L-Luffy?"

"Nami, go to the lobby. I'll see you right after." I said softly, not letting her know I was mad. And mostly because I didn't want her to get worried. I looked behind me and saw her hesitating. "It'll be OK!" I grinned, seeing her expression turning from worried to soft. She nodded hesitately and ran towards the lobby. I turned my head back. Everyone fleed already a few minutes ago when they saw my mad frown.

"So..." I said, loading my gun "WHO SHOT NAMI!?"

My voice echoed through the cave. I hoped everyone heard it. I walked further through the caves, not even caring much if I got shot, I just wanted to avenge Nami and beat the asshole that shot her. I sensed something right from me, someone preparing to shoot. I turned and shot 10 paint bullets to her chest."Did you shoot Nami!" I glared at her and she was in shock with a pale no-shaking face. She let her gun drop and ran away. I walked further and shot everyone I saw and sensed. I asked everyone if they shot Nami, but untill now, everyone said 'no'. I saw another couple ran away, and I ran, almost shot after them. I sped up and got faster than the couple in front of me. The couple stopped running and shivered in shock. "Who shot Nami!" I yelled again.

The girl yelped and pointed at her friend "H... He did!" She yelled "I have nothing to do with this!"

"YOU BITCH!" the male yelled.

"Heh..." I smirked. Now I got him, preparing my gun and fist.

The mugiwara looked at the screen with huge eyes and shock. The things Luffy did to the guy. Shooting every inch of his body, very close at his skin (Which hurts. A lot.) Sometimes camouflaging his fist with Haki into the shots, since it's actually forbidden in this challenge. Chopper hid behind Usopp and Usopp shivered. Sanji and Zoro actually cheered since the guy got what he deserved.

And Nami's reaction...

**Nami's POV**

I was in shock. A huge sweat drop went down my head as I watched Luffy and that poor guy. It was only a shot, for Oda's sake! Well, at least he didn't got shot like me so we can continue the challenge but… Now I think he is really exaggerating his 'punishment'. I saw a girl kneeling at my side and I looked at her. Her eyes showed panic, her blond hair was a mess and after a few seconds I could recognize her as being that man's girlfriend.

"Ahn… Are you ok?" I asked looking worried to her. She slowly looked at me then she yelled and fell at her back.

"NO! I DIDN'T DO ANTHING TO YOU! I SWEAR!" She put her hands in front of her face as tears came down her cheek.

"Hey! Calm down! I'll do nothing to you!" I said putting a hand on her head, trying to calm her nerves.

"R-Really?"

I nodded at her and let out a little smile. "What is your name?"

"Sandy."

"I'm Nami as you should know by now…" I sweat dropped at it. "I think I should stop Luffy, or he will do something more stupid. I'm really sorry for this."

Sandy nodded, I told her to stay here as I went to stop the stupid captain.

**Luffy's POV**

'Shit, my gun is almost empty.' I thought as I shoot further."LUFFY! STOP!" I heard Nami yell behind me. I turned around, just to see the close-up of her fist. Her fist met my face and I collapsed backwards. I rubbed my head in confusion and she rubbed her hand. "Stop hurting him! I only just got shot by a pai-" Nami got shot again on her chest.

"WILL YOU JUST STOP DOING THAT? I ALREADY GOT SHOT BY THIS GUY, MORON." Nami yelled with her demon shark-teeth face, pointing at the previous guy who is lying unconscious on the ground."S...Sorry." said the random girl who shot Nami, shivering and walking backwards. Nami looked back at me, only to see me glaring at the girl who shot her."Don't you even dare." Nami said, with a bigger glare to me. I gulped and nodded. "Listen, back at the lobby is a girl being scared, and that girl is his girlfriend." Nami explained, pointing at the boy again. "You are going to appologize to her. If you refuse, I will hurt you more than I have ever did before." She whispered the last part with a dark aura around her. I nodded furiously."Good." She said with a smile. She lowered and sat on her knees, to be on the same height as me. "And Luffy, you don't need to protect me this badly." She also said with a soft face. "It was only a paint bullet, not a real one. I am still alive." She grabbed my hand and I let her. She put my hand on her cheek, making me blush a little. "See, I'm still warm. A dead body is always cold." She explained. She blew against my hand "Still breathing." She said. I just followed her movements. She put her hand above her left breast, making me blush more. "And my heart is still beating. So no need to be angry about nothing, even though I know you mean well."**  
><strong>

I nodded with a smile. She, again, was right. "I understand."Nami smiled back to me. "Good to hear. But if I get attacked by pirates and they want to kill me, you have all the right to kill them." She said.I laughed softly. I looked at the ceiling with red cheeks "Can I have my hand back?" I asked. Nami looked at my hand and blushed also.

"Yeah sorry." She said, letting my hand go fast.

**Nami's POV**

It's just his hand, so why did I have to blush? We were now heading to Sandy, and as we get to her, she was still in the same position I left her earlier. She looked at me and then to Luffy, and backed up a little bit, being afraid of him.

"Ah, you don't need to be afraid… I lost my control over there…. Sorry about your boyfriend…" Luffy said smiling while kneeling down. She looked at me and after I nodded her eyes turned back to him.

"Uh.. ok… he's still alive, right?" She asked doubtful and anxious, her flutter was visible on her eyes.

"Of course!" I said smiling. "Luffy wouldn't kill anyone!" Luffy looked at me and chuckled. I felt my cheeks getting warm and scratched my face, thinking what to do now.

"So, go be with him, I think he would like to see your face if he wakes up, don't you think?" Luffy asked her with a little grin.

"I think so. Thank you for not killing him." Sandy said as she got up and run to her boyfriend. Real lovers have a different 'thing'… I just feel that this stupid captain and I are lacking it, but I don't know certainly what it is…

"Nami?" I felt Luffy's hand on my arm and I looked back to him. Maybe I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice something important, like the voice of our announcer.

"_Ok guys! After a certain accident, we must stop this challenge now! So the number of couples will be…." _He makes a little pause, to make suspense. "_… Only 10 couples! We are reaching for the final challenge! Let's see how many couples remain after this! See you guys on the stage!"_

"Well, at least we are on the next challenge, right?" I smiled at Luffy, holding my hand on his hand that was on my arm. He smiled at this and nodded.

"Yup!"

"Ah, that was intens." Franky said with a sigh

"It sure was." Nodded Usopp with another sigh.

Robin smiled, looking at the entrance of the paintball cave. She expected them to come anytime soon, since there was a small break for the participants to change clothes and shower. She wanted a small talk with them since she already felt a different arau around them.

**Luffy's POV**

"Shower, shower, shower." I said, walking to the showers in the men dressing room. I pouted when I saw two defected stalls and one stall being in use. I frowned and looked at the door. I opened the door, seeing the door for the female dressing room. I saw two females talking and walking out. I first thought and after shrugged my shoulders. 'I already have seen Nami naked.'

I sneaked towards the female dressing room, and opened the door, looking into it and looking from left to right. I only saw some clothes lying on the bench which were probably from Nami. I walked towards the clothes and looked at one specific thing. I frowned and picked it up.

"Neh, Nami, why do you have a catapult lying between your clothes?" I heard a slip in the shower stall, which is being used in shock. I turned to look towards the stall

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she yelled.

I laughed a little. "I wasn't sure you were the last one here, but now I am."

"What catapult are you talking about?" Nami asked again, still mad.

"The purple one."

"THAT'S MY FREAKING BRA!"

"Oh..."

"So again." Nami said, trying to sound relaxed "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I can't shower at the men's dressing room, so I thought: What about here?" I explained, putting her catapult were it belonged. "And I got a lot of paint on my face, so I'm taking a shower."

"What?" Nami asked, hearing disbelieve in her voice. I kicked my boxer of and ran towards a stall. I switched the knob on and enjoyed the water. I looked around and frowned.

"Do you have shampoo for me?" I asked. I waited for a few seconds and Nami slipped a bottle of shampoo under my stall without saying something. I grabbed the bottle and I saw water mixed with paint getting off of her body on the floor and in the drain.

"You really were shot a many times, weren't you." I asked, standing up again.

"Yeah, I even have a few bruises." Nami answered from the other side. "But they don't hurt so you don't need to fight someone." She said with a slight chuckle in her voice. I smiled when I heard her chuckle.

"I like this shampoo." I said when I smelled it better "It smells like your hair."

... Silence

... Silence

"...Say what?"

I got a bit confused at her comment "It smells nice, just like your hair." I explained "Sometimes when you walk by or you punch me, I smell your... Smell. I never thought it was your shampoo."

It got quiet again.

"Thanks." She muttered

"You're welcome. Shishishi." I snickered.

After a few minutes, I was finished and decided to dry myself off. I grabbed the towel, hanging over my stall door. I wrapped it around my waist and opened the stalldoor, only to be met with Nami. A feeling went through my spine and blood dripped out of my nose when she stood half naked before me. She turned and her cheeks got a bit red, but she wasn't really ashamed.

"You like what you see?" Nami asked with a smirk. "It will cost you if you look longer, bub." Nami said walking to her clothes.

I looked to the other direction. "A...Aa, I know." I walked towards the door to change into my clothes.

"Luffy." That sounded sedustily, or something like that. I didn't like her voice, so I'm not going to turn around.

"I... I need money..." That sounded sad. I turned around with a worried frown, to see Nami completly naked now. "Happiness punch~"

And I fell backwards with a bleeding nose.

"So around 100.000.000 Berri, how does that sound." Asked Nami with laughter. I cleaned my nose further in the mirror, while she was laughing behind my back.

"I don't have money." I said with a pout. Nami laughed even harder and my pout turned bigger. "Stingy..." I whispered.

_"The break is over in 10 minutes. Could all the participants get on stage?"_ asked the announcer.

I gasped and Nami looked with half lidded eyes. "And instead of changing your clothes and getting ready, you had to pass out. I understand though. We are talking about my body."

"Your fat body." I whispered, still mad about the 'Happiness Punch'. But Nami heard it...

"DARE TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" Nami yelled. She walked towards me and grabbed my cheeks, pulling on them "Say you're sorry!" Nami yelled "Idiot!"

"Only if I don't have to pay!" I yelled. I tried to slip away of her, but instead, something slipped from me. I looked down seeing my towel on the ground. Nami also saw it and yelped, not expecting something sudden like that. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist again.

"Now we're even!" I exclaimed.

"I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO SEE THAT!" Nami yelled with a red blushing face.

"Add a nose bleed and you're just like Sanji seeing you!" I said seeing how much her face really resembled Sanji. Nami gasped and rubbed her cheeks.

The door opened, showing Zoro "You two are supposed to be on stage so- WHAT THE FUCK?" he asked seeing Nami red and me with only my towel.

"GO AWAY!" Nami yelled angry, red and ashamed

"Yo, Zoro! Shishishishi!" I laughed.

**Nami's POV**

Really… This idiot… Why did I have to see that?! Well, that was…. Never mind. We have to go in five minutes but he still is taking his time! I'll kill him!

"So why are you here Zoro?" I asked mad.

"Oh, I just left for a walk…" He said scratching the back of his head.

"And you got lost." I said crossing my arms and tapping my foot on the ground. "LUFFY, DRESS ALREADY! WE JUST HAVE FIVE MINUTES!" Ok, I lost my temper, but for God's sake!

"I'm going already, Nami!" I heard as ran to his clothes and finally put them on.

"Good. Let's go. Zoro, go back to the others please."

"Fine, fine!" He said as he left us, of course he was walking to the wrong direction, but I'm so angry that I'll not tell him. We started to walk and the silence was deep, I don't know why but I think the cause is the bath scene. My happiness punch is the best I have to admit it! Talking about it I just remembered… that thing.

"So Luffy, just this once I'll forgive the debt." I felt my cheeks getting warm just from remembering the scene we were early. I looked to my right side, avoiding looking to him.

"REALLY?!" He grinned at me and I pouted while nodding, still looking to the other way. But it didn't helped 'cause he just came and hugged me tightly, I felt his breath at my neck, he was holding me so strong that I felt my own heart beat growing faster. This is no good; I have to get free from this hug.

"Luffy, you don't need to hug me like that you know?" I said trying to free myself, but Luffy just took of his head from my neck and put it right in front of my face. I just lost myself in his deep dark eyes, my heartbeat went crazy and my breath became irregular. 'Shit this is crazy… it's just Luffy…' Then, after a few seconds he just leaned forward and kissed me. At first I just widened my eyes, but then I felt something good and a strange feeling in my belly, like there where butterflies dancing there. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

**Luffy's POV**

'This feels nice.' I thought while enjoying the kiss. 'And it's great Nami doesn't push me away this time.'

Nami gave a little moan away, which also sounded really nice. Did it mean I am doing something good, since I never really kissed someone besides her? My eyes shot open when I felt something slip into my mouth. Was that her tongue? What the hell am I supposed to do with that? I frowned and when her tongue eventually touched mine, I just relaxed. That felt nice...

"Ne, guys. The people are waiting." The announcer-ossan said, looking around the corner. Nami and I jumped away from each other. Nami's face was really red, and I have no idea how red my face was, but I felt warm. "Come come, you can celebrate further later, but now I have to explain the next challenge. Nami nodded softly and we walked behind the announcer-ossan. We got onto the stage and looked towards the crew, who looked a bit worried. Why did they look worried?

"I think they thought we had a fight." Nami said, almost like she read my mind. I looked at her and my eyes turned into stars. Is she a mystery wizard?! "I am happy they don't know the real reason why we were late, otherwise they might start a ruckus." She said with a chuckle and red cheeks. I smiled and nodded."Sorry, the couple was making out behind, but that's what this challenge isabout." Theannouncer said unexpectedly.

"THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" yelled Nami with her demonic face. I looked at the crew and they all had they chins on their grounds, except for Robin who only looked shocked. I now looked at Nami who blushed furiously and looked at the ground. I frowned. She never had such an expression before.

"My my… We might say that it's getting really serious between them…" Robin said with a slight smile."Yeah, they aren't kissing only for the challenge anymore…" Usopp said, wiping his sweat of. Everyone looked at Sanji, but he tried to hide his tears. He was holding back just fine, which was surprising. Maybe even he had accepted it.

I smiled and grabbed Nami's hand, swaying it back and forth in a playful manner. Nami only looked at me and I felt her relax softly. 'Good to know she is getting happy again.' I thought, seeing her smile. I slightly looked to the crew's direction and I heard them gossip. I didn't care much. I just want Nami to be happy just like my other nakama's.

"Alright, the next challenge is going to be explained soon. I first am going to ask the couples, why they think they might win this competition." The announcer said. He walked to the other side of the line, so I guess Nami and I are the last one to speak."Let me do the word, before you say something stupid." Nami said. I nodded slightly."Why do you think you could win?" asked the announcer to the first couple. The boyfriend grinned and said:

"Because our love is really strong."

All my crewmembers stuck their tongue out, including Nami, saying 'Cheeeesy…' I had to hold back my chuckle.

After some time, the announcer was almost at the end of the line. "Why do you think you could win?" he asked."What do you mean 'think'? We are definitely going to win!" the girl said cocky. I frowned a bit. I didn't like her attitude for one bit…The announcer nodded, while some couples frowned quite mad. He then walked to us. "Why do you think you could win?" he then asked, traveling the mic in front of my face. Nami wanted to grab the mic in case I would say anything stupid. I said something before Nami could grab the mic, but for some reason, everyone looked really shocked. Even Nami looked shocked, and I thought I didn't say anything stupid… What was stupid about saying:

"Because she is my Pirate Queen."

**-x-**

**That's it! Hope you all liked it! Reviews please!**


	11. Announcement 2

**Hey guys long time no see huh?**

**Well, I'm here to beg for forgiveness *knell down* **

**I had no time to finish this story (don't worry we are working at it, just be a little more patient please? ), yasa-chan is almost killing me for not doing my part ^^" **

**We talk almost every day about finish it and we already have the end of it, so please, continue to support us. **

**My college is at it end so I have a lot of work to do to be able to graduate, so this is the main reason to the delay of the story. I'm very, very, veeeeery sorry! **

**The final will be awesome, I swear! It's my (our) paying back for making you guys wait for so long.**

**Sorry again, next time it'll be an awesome chapter!**

**Yuka-chan~~**


	12. Chapter 10

**Yasa-chan: Have you finished your part?**

**Yuka-chan: Erm... I lost the file again?**

**Yasa-chan: For Oda's sake what's your problem?!**

**Yuka-chan: ...Sorry? Send to me and I'll write right now!**

**Yasa-chan: It has to be good or I'll kill you!**

**Yuka-chan: It'll be!**

**(P.S. Yasa-chan: I'll never write an song again)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own OP**

**-x-**

**Chapter 10**

**Nami's POV**

What the hell did he just say?! I think I'm getting as red as a tomato!

"So, Nami-san, this is quite a declaration of love huh?" The announcer said, looking at me.

I glared at him and gulped. "I…I think it is."

"So, I think you must do one, too! What do you guys think?!" He said, turning to the public. We could hear cheers and stuff, then I looked at Luffy.

"We will talk later…" I whispered fast to him, a little mad but a little happy for what he said.

"The public says 'yes'! Please Nami-san, do a declaration of love!"

I smiled a little shy, and agreed. I looked at Luffy, who was now a little red, and smiled again.

"Luffy, I love you and I wish we can be the Pirate King and Queen."

Aw, I want to put my face deep in the ground. I'm not good with these things! I mean, when it is for real… I came back from my thoughts when I felt Luffy's hands grab mine, I looked up to see him with his large smile. I blinked in confusion. He pulled me to him and kissed me. Really, I'm going to make him pay for this… one day.

**Luffy's POV**

The whole Mugiwara crew facepalmed. Only Robin chuckled a bit and Chopper didn't get the whole situation and just thought this was an act.

"Mugiwara is becoming mature!" bawled Franky.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Sanji frustrated.

Zoro looked with half lidded eyes and sighed "I guess it's time for 'the talk'." Zoro said

"JUST SHUT UP!" Sanji yelled again. Robin giggled when she saw Luffy and Nami part again.

"Shishi." Nami looked at me with reddish cheeks. She told me she wanted to talk with me later but I dunno about what...

"Such a cute couple!" yelled the announcer "But we don't have all day to admire them, so we are going to the next challenge!"  
>The whole crowd cheered and the contenstants listened in awe. I still had a hold of Nami's hand, and I frowned surprised when she entwined her fingers with mine. I smiled and I swayed back and forth.<p>

"Well, let's see if you can sing!" yelled the announcer-ossan. I frowned confused, and even more when Nami flinched her hand.

"Ooooh, singing!" said Brook and Franky.

"Ladies and gentlemen... I want you all to sing a serenade for your lover. I am going to pick who is going to sing." I nodded, understanding it more.

Oh... Wait...

I can't sing!

"Namiiii..." I whined. I saw Nami looking at me with a soft frown.

"I know Luffy, I can't sing either..." Nami whispered, biting on her thumbnail. I frowned and saw the ossan walking towards the couple's, diciding if the boyfriend or girlfriend has to sing. The ossan now walked to us. I grabbed her hand a bit tighter and Nami did the same to me.

"You." He said, pointing at me. I heard Nami sigh in relief and the ossan walked back to the midst of the stage. "The most important of this challenge is making a song with the sweetest lyrics, telling you how much the girl/boy means to you."

"We lose." said the mugiwara crew in unison.

Nami and I gulped. "So you first need singing lessons from Brook and you also need to make a song on top of that, and let's not forget you're very bad with words..." I heard Nami whisper. I nodded "But Robin and I can help with that." I now nodded with a smile.

"Oh." The announcer said "The person I picked has to stay here, so he/she won't get any help."

"HELL NO!" The mugiwara crew and Nami screamed.

"The person I picked, can use a Den Den Mushi for 10 minutes, but someone will listen with them."

"This really is a problem..." Nami whispered

**Nami's POV**

Well, this is bad. We came back to Sunny but Luffy had to stay on the arena... how the hell he'll do the song?

"He'll do fine." Zoro said closing his eyes and leaning his back at the wall of the kitchen.

"He can't sing and can't write a normal music! Think about a love one..." Sanji said lightning up his cigarette and taking a long and deep drag.

"Calm down, he's talking to Brook so don't worry, it'll be fine." – Ussop said while putting a huge piece of meat on his mouth. "I just think that we have to be happy that he's not here today to steal our food." At this comment everyone blinked and nodded. This night we'll have a peaceful dinner.

It was pleasant for at least the first five minutes. I sighed when Zoro and Sanji started to fight, Chopper grabbed his dinner and run off the kitchen as soon as he could, and with that he saved his dinner. Zoro cut the table in half when sanji avoided his attack, and our food went to the floor. Robin got mad at her tea _and _the cup that got broken and used her power to overcome the two militants. When I saw that she had everything under her control I went to take a shower.

Everything that had happened until today was vivid in my mind. At least I knew for sure that I'm love with Luffy, but I don't have a clue when it started. It could be when he saved me and my island, it could be when he gave his all to always protect his comrades from crocodile, it could be any time in our trip. But I know one thing: I was already in love when I desperate asked for him to save me from Kuma.

My bath was warming and relaxing. I walked slowly by the corridor and opened the door of my room. Robin wasn't there yet. I sat down on my bed and looked at the window.

"Good luck Luffy."

The last thing I remember is Robin coming mad at the room and grabbing her things to go take a shower.

**Luffy's POV**

"Brook... What should I do?" I asked with my head on my desk. Everyone got a special room, so no one could help the other and in case of cheating. What the people didn't know, was that everyone in the mugiwara crew was sneaky enough to help and to cheat.

Brook frowned and shook his head. "I don't know. You could begin with writing down what you like about her." He said, while his soul was hanging around in my room. It was still a weird sight, seeing Brook's soul without his body. I looked at Brook with a pout. Everyone know's I am not good in expressing my feelings through words. I looked at the empty sheet in front of me. I sighed and thought, getting a headache eventually.

"Let me get Robin-san. She is good with words." Brook said while disappearing. I sighed and brushed my hand through my hair.

"I miss Nami..."

_-Back at Sunny-_

"Robin-san. Luffy-san needs your help with finding the right words." Brook said. Robin looked at him while drying her hair. She smiled and nodded, crossing her arms. Franky looked at the both and grinned. He was going to help too, since he loves music and singing too.

_-Back at Luffy-_

"Yohoho." I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Robin, Brook's soul and... A mini cyborg Franky?

"AWESOME!" I yelled. My three nakama shushed me to be quiet and I grabbed mini cyborg Franky. "When did you make this!" I asked excited.

"I made it today! Ain't it super!?" mini Franky asked enthusiast with a slightly higher tone in his voice. "I communicate with you from Sunny Go and Chopper and Usopp are watching too."

"You never cease to amaze me, Franky." laughed Robin. I looked at Robin, and then looked around.

"How did you get in? There is no window here, and I didn't see you come in from the door." I asked.

Robin smiled her sweet smile while looking at me "Let's say I can clone myself now, and the real Robin is back at Sunny." My eyes turned into stars.

"AWESOME!" They shushed me again and I quiet down.

"Luffy, what have you written down until now?" Robin asked. I grabbed my sheet with a pout and gave it to Robin. Robin looked at it and snorted a bit. "Nami is like meat." Robin read out loud. My pout got bigger and I looked away.

"Seriously, shitty asshole?" they heard through mini Franky "Nami-swan is like meat? You gotta say something more romantic, like "Nami-swan is brighter than a star, she lights up my whole life and I want her to carry my beautiful baby."

"OBJECTION!" they heard Usopp from the background.

"Luffy, you gotta use your own words, though they aren't very witty. But Nami would appreciate it more like that." Zoro said through mini Franky. I nodded, listening to my first mate's words.

"Don't listen to that cabbage!" Sanji yelled refering to Zoro. "Say romantic things, and not your own words. Let Robin-chwan write something for you!"

"Can you guys just go away from my mini cyborg!" Yelled Franky.

I sighed and grabbed my sheet back. "Things I think about Nami..." Luffy murmured.

**Nami's POV**

I woke up and sat down on the bed. I looked around and saw Robin reading on her own bed.

"Morning." I said a little asleep.

"Morning." She answered with a smile and returned to her book fast. I giggled.

"So, Luffy is doing ok with the song?" I asked while getting up and grabbing my clothes.

"Pretty much, we helped him a little so you don't have to worry." She did a little pause. "I think."

"What's with that pause!"

She let out a little giggle to my reaction.

"Calm down.. I think the song will be great."

I sighed… I just can't win against Robin.

"I'll eat breakfast, are you coming too?" I asked after changing my clothes.

"Go ahead; I'll finish this chapter first."

I nodded and went out the room. I was worried about the song… really, what may he have write? I entered the kitchen and everyone else was there, except for Robin.

"Good morning Nami-swan! Here's an ultra-breakfast to you for the last day of the challenges!"

"Thank you Sanji-kun." I said smiling and sitting. The table was full recovered thanks to Franky's ability.

"I hope you guys don't fight tonight, I wanna eat on a table." Chopper said a little sad because he eated at the deck last night.

"Don't worry, I'll not fight against this okama today." Zoro provoked.

"What did you say?!" Sanji answered….

And there we are: a new fight.

Usopp and Franky sighed, Brooke laughed and started to sing, Robin entered the kitchen and sighed at the two fighing again. Well, we just don't have someone getting our food.

**-Luffy's POV-**

Haaaa...

I lied on the bed and looked at the ceiling with widened eyes, repeating the lyrics over and over. I sighed in.

Hmmm...

And out.

Haaaa...

I am going to fail... I rubbed my eyes. I couldn't sleep... What if Nami doesn't like the song...

"May I ask everyone to come to the backstage? We are going to start soon." I heard getting announced. I sat up straight and grabbed my hat, putting it on my head and straightening it. I took one deep breath to get prepared and I walked towards the door. I opened the door and saw a few contestants walking backstage. I shivrered a bit and walked with the others towards the backstage. I saw everyone getting nervous. I smiled a bit, happy I wasn't the only one. I sneakely looked through the tage curtain and a lot of people where already sittting. I gulped and took another deep breath, trying to breathe the nervousness out. I looked again and I saw Usopp. I even got more nervous.

"Ok." The announcer ossan began "The last game is going to starts soon. Please stand in the line in the right order." everyone nodded and did what they were told. I scratched my head, seeing everyone stand before me. I looked behind me... Was I the last one? Ah right... I got picked last on the stage yesterday. I sighed again and frowned. I looked towards the people and I saw my nakama sitting there.

_-At the crew-_

"Well until now, a few people have good lyrics or a good singing voice, but not both." Sanji said with a frown, after 5 contestants were done singing. "And I think Luffy might not have good lyrics since he is bad with words and I think he can't sing..." sighed Sanji rubbing his temple.

"Have you heard his 'Aho Baka' song?" asked Usopp. Sanji frowned and shook his head no. "Be glad. I'm still deaf."

Every mugiwara crew member, except Robin, sighed depressed. Robin giggled a bit and everyone looked at her with confusion. Robin noticed and still looked at the stage. "I was the last one in Luffy's room yesterday." Robin explained. "He sang a little and it did sound surprisingly good." she said. The other's didn't know if they should believe her or if she wasn't joking. "And the song is really sweet." she said.

The other's made an 'hmmm' sound and looked back at the stage, listening to a song. The song sounded as if a whale was being killed...

"I think Luffy might have a chance." Zoro said with a grin, holding back his laughter. Nami frowned worried and she fiddled with her fingers. Robin looked at her and smiled. The black haired woman was curious what the navigator thought about the song.

_-back at Luffy-_

I bopped up and down on my feet, turning more nervous now only one person stood in front of me. I was even too nervous to hear the other songs. The one in front of me was going onto the stage. I almost wanted to pull all my hair out of my head. I never was nervous but no I am, and I don't even care if we are going to win or not...

I closed my eyes and remembered Brook's advise. Breath slowly and keep your heartpace slow. Easier said than done... I did that for a while until-

"Your turn." said a man with a headphone-thingie on. I gulped and walked onto the stairs, waiting behind the curtain.

"Here is mugiwara no Luffy! With the song 'The queen of my heart!" yelled the ossan.

"Ah... Surprisingly good title..." Zoro said with blinking eyes. Brook and Franky nodded, listening really careful. I entered the stage with my mic. The stage luckily wasn't too big so that made me less nervous than I thought I would be. The audience was quiet... Which was really horrible... And my voice didn't work...

"Uhh, is he..." Usopp asked confused. The other looked too. They fast found out Luffy was just plain nervous...

"Damnit..." murmured Zoro. "Come on, Luffy! Kick some asses out there!" the first mate yelled.

"Go! Mugiwara! Show how SUPER you are!" Franky yelled too.

"I wanna be proud of my captain! Sing, shitty bastard!" Sanji yelled too

"You can beat this fight too Luffy!" Usopp yelled. Robin, Brook and Chopper chanted my name, making the audience all look at them. I snorted and closed my eyes after, brathing in and out... I listened at Brook's advice again.

'Only look at Nami and don't get distracted.'

I looked at Nami and saw she was as nervous as me.

"I...I..." I heard them all chant my name, making me more relaxed. I looked at Nami and grinned.

"Oh, he's going to begin." Robin said enthousiast. I sighed deeply again, only looked at Nami and I let it flow over my lips

_I love how you look at me._

_When you're around, you're all I see._

_Your lovely smile, your beautiful face;_

_You make my heart beat a faster pace._

_You're the prettiest woman I have ever seen;_

_Even though you're sometimes mean.._

_I know I annoy you and you get mad;_

_but I promise I'll always be here when you're sad._

_I love how you shine when you find treasure._

_It takes many worries away seeing your pleasure._

_I'll be the warrior and fight for you forever;_

_Because I want us to be together_

_I'll be your wall, and shield you from danger;_

_I'll take all the pains, for to me they are no stranger._

_You'll be the queen on the kingdom of my heart;_

_And then I'll be the king, so we'll never be apart._

_You'll be my majesty- I will serve you forever;_

_And for all of times, I will leave you never_

_I guess what I am trying to say is;_

_I apologize for everything I've put you through;_

_And I wanna say that I appreciate you._

_You're everything to me and you stole my heart._

_And I feel so sad when we're apart._

_I want you to know just how I feel;_

_And that these feelings are really, really real._

_I'll be the warrior and fight for you forever;_

_Because I want us to be together_

_I'll be your wall, and shield you from danger;_

_I'll take all the pains, for to me they are no stranger._

_You'll be the queen on the kingdom of my heart;_

_And then I'll be the king, so we'll never be apart._

_You'll be my majesty- I will serve you forever;_

_And for all of times, I will leave you never_

The mugiwara looked with widened eyes and Robin only with a smile. They all got out of their trance when Nami stood up while sobbing. I noticed too and frowned confused, but I had to finish my song.

_I want you to know that all this is __true;_

Nami ran towards me and I gulped. She jumped against me, even though some people tried to stop her. We both landed onto the ground and the crew cheered, making other people cheer too.

"Finish the song Luffy!" Chopper yelled in tears

_and I want you to know that I love __you._

I grunted the last part, with Nami laying onto me and sobbing on my chest. I grinned and patted her head, only to receive a kiss from her on my lips. Everyone cheered, blushed and a few of the mugiwara crew got emotional.

**-x-**

**Well that's it! One more chapter to go! Sorry again for the delay... the last one will be here fast! I (we) swear!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Nami's POV**

I sighed while walking onto the deck. The day was sort of… strange. It's been a week since we won the love challenge. Things shortly came back to normal, expect for the fact that Luffy and I are kind of a couple. But the thing is that today we saw that the concourse winner was showed on the newspaper, and Luffy and I were on the top news…

"Nami!" I heard Luffy call me.

"Yes?" I answered turning to him and he frowned. "What?"

"The news. I hate it." He said serious.

I blinked at that. "What exactly do you hate?"

"The picture."

I took the newspaper from his hands and looked at the picture. It was the photo of the last challenge, when I was up him on the stage. I didn't see anything wrong with that at all.

"What about it? I don't see anything strange." I said as I looked at him.

He pouted. "How so? All that is seen is you! I don't like it." He took the newspaper from my hand and walked away.

'_What was that?_'I thought to myself and sweat dropped. "Hey Luffy! Wait a minute!"

**Luffy's POV**

I turned around with a huge pout on my face, seeing Nami coming towards me. The other's (Except Franky, Sanji and Zoro who were sitting in the galley) looked at us. "What is wrong about the picture?" Nami asked again. I frowned and looked at her.

"You are an idiot." I murmured. And as I expected, I got a fist against my head.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR THAT FROM AN IDIOT!" Nami yelled mad. "Now tell me, why don't you like the picture!"

I rubbed my head and I looked at Nami "Because we finally have a picture together, but the only one I can see is you! And besides that, it's a stupid picture." I explained. Nami looked at me with an expressionless face. She put her hand on her lips and snorted, making me angry.

"Sorry, but that was really sweet, even for an idiot like you." Nami said between laughter. I pouted and wanted to walk away, but Nami caught me by my cardigan. "Sorry Luffy, really!" Nami said, still laughing. I turned to look at her, still not believing her. Sanji, who eventually joined on the deck, smirked and secretly hoped this would be the ending of our relationship.

"Sorry. It was just really sweet and I am not used to it. You saying sweet stuff that even sounds reasonable." Nami explained. Not sure if she was giving me a compliment or if she was teasing me... I cocked an eyebrow, showing my confusion. "Really! Honest." Nami said, still with a huge smile painted on her face. I normally really like that smile, but now she used her smile to tease me... Nami now smiled softly and she went towards my ear.

"I love you."

I smiled softly and looked her in her eyes, seeing her smile back.

"NO SECRET COUPLE STUFF!" yelled Sanji depressed. We ignored him and I nodded.

"Alright. I am not angry. But I still hate the picture." I said with a frown. Nami smiled and nodded "Ah, but when I get pirate king and you pirate queen, there will be a lot of pictures." I saw Nami getting red cheeks when I said that.

**-x-**

It was a nice day: the sun was bright in the sky and the wind was blowing her hair softly. It had been several years that she stopped travelling, but her husband and friends couldn't stop. She tried to tell him that it was better for their child but he didn't listen as always, but she fell in love with him because of that side of his personality... Well, that and other things too. Earlier, he called her and said that they are going to take a little break and he would stay home for a month, and so she was waiting for him. Their child was playing with her sister, Nojiko, so she was free to go and get to her hero first. The kid was faster than her in grabbing his arms...

While she was looking at the sea she saw the well known pirate flag and a huge smile appeared on her face. As she started to run, everything that they did while travelling went trought her mind and her smile grew bigger. She reached the pier and she saw him landing on the wooden deck. He then turned to her and ran, grabbing and holding her very tightly and kissed her lips, finally reunited.

**-x-**

"Dad." Heiwa, the 5 year old with his mother's eyes, said while grabbing Luffy's cardigan. They both sat on the beach, looking at the sun.

"Yeah?" He turned with a big smile.

"How did you start to flirt with mama?" His big eyes showed the very interest in the question.

Luffy sweat dropped and he scratched his forehead with his index finger.

"Well, we first decided to enter a challenge. We won and actually got a year long meat instead of the promised money." – Luffy was confused and turned to Nami who was standing behind her two men – "Nami, tell him how we started to flirt?"

Nami sweat dropped. "He asked you not me!"

"Mama, I'm not understanding a thing!" Heiwa said, showing the same expression Luffy has when he is confused.

Nami sighed again looking at the confused look in Heiwa's eyes. "I kissed him first and we liked it, that's how it all started."

"Hey it isn't…" Luffy stopped for a moment to think back about the moment. "No, it's true."

"So dad is an idiot who likes kissing?"

Nami started to laugh at her son's conclusion and her husband's pout and she patted their black haired heads.

"Yeah he is, but I still love him." the pirate queen said as she sat down next to her pirate king and pirate prince.

**-x-**

**Hiya guys! Well, this is the ending of the story. We really hoped you liked it and we really did enjoy writing this story. Thank you all for the patience and incredible nice reviews! Even though our lives are really busy with exams, jobs and some bad things, you still supported us. We are grateful and we love you all! **

**Kisses from two old little ladies, yasaonna-chan and yukaoneechan! **

**P.S.: Yasa-chan is the one old here ok?**


End file.
